


The Beat Of Our Song

by PrincessEvaOfTheZone



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Dancer AU, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessEvaOfTheZone/pseuds/PrincessEvaOfTheZone
Summary: The Shizume City dance school is occupied by two clashing dance groups - Homra, the energetic and wild Hip-Hop dance group, and Scepter 4, the group, that specializes in ballroom dances. Two very different groups, but united in one topic - the saving of their beloved dance school, which is on the verge of closing it's doors. To save the school, they must win the state championship together, but any old routine will not due. How about mixing the styles together, into something new! The union of these two styles will cause chaos, or will it strangely work?SOON IS GOING TO BE UNDER RECONSTRUCTION!!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a work in progress....

''Okay, we finish with a side handstand, and that's basically it.'' The gruff voice of Mikoto Suoh boomed throughout the studio, as he showed the new routine to his group, which was sitting just a bit away on the floor. They listened with interest, eager to learn another dance, that the great dancer had choreographed just for them, which in itself, was an amazing honor. Mikoto Suoh, was one of the best dancers in whole of Japan, taking first places in contests left and right, if his trophy room was any indication. He specialized in the Street Dance genre, his moves sharp, but expressed with skill and year long practice. Now, that he was older and after picking up the unhealthy habit of smoking, his stamina on the dance floor had greatly suffered. But in his 30 years he still didn't want to give up the world of dance, so at age 28 he became a dance instructor of the Shizume City Dance Academy. His new dance group, oddly called HOMRA, were a bunch of guys aged from 17 to 23, and were a wild bunch, but always were up for learning new moves or dances. By their looks, they looked like a bunch of scruffy gang members, but after a time getting to know them, Mikoto felt like they were his family in a sense. They were lively, but very prideful and friendly, so much so, that even his adopted daughter Anna started to learn to dance together with the bunch.

It was just another Friday night, and HOMRA had just finished another successful practice, learning a new dance for the soon upcoming tournament in a few months time. Mikoto had thought of a new, bigger level performance, but he felt that his crew would be ready for it. The routine was difficult, but if they would manage to pull it off, he knew they would get in at least the top 5, even top 3. After demonstrating the graph to the class, it was time to test it on the actual dance floor. The group took their starting positions, with Mikoto at the front line, giving a cue to start the music to Anna. The little girl nodded and pressed the play button. A fast and up-beat song filled the room, the heavy bass making the mirror wall slightly vibrate. Mikoto knew it would slightly piss off the other man, standing just behind the mirror wall with his own group, but for now, he couldn't care less.

After about an hour later, HOMRA was exhausted, the dance routine so full of energy, that after a few runs, they could barely move or breathe. With a soft sigh Mikoto switched off the music, ending the practice and letting his group off to the dressing rooms to shower and gather up at the entrance to celebrate the 2 year anniversary of their group.  
\---  
Misaki Yata LOVED to dance. He had loved music from his early childhood, after it helped him cope with his parents divorce. After that, he couldn't imagine his life without it. Music dominated his everyday life, as did dancing. He picked up dancing later in life, wanting a way to express his love to music, and feel even closer to it. And that's when he joined HOMRA. He signed up at the dance academy, hoping for lessons. And he chose the time to enter, just as the group was practicing. He saw the way they moved with the music, their sharp moves, almost like wild animals on the dance floor. They looked so cool, dancing like that and Yata's toes curled in his shoes in excitement, knowing he would soon join that scene himself. After that day, Yata Misaki was an official member of HOMRA, and today marked his second year. 

After leaving the dancing room, he headed straight to the shower room of the academy, which, unfortunately, was shared with the dance group just behind their mirror wall, called Scepter 4, or as Yata liked to call them, the Blues, due to their costumes always being blue. Scepter 4 was the other dance group of the academy, that specialized in ballroom dancing, which Yata didn't even count as dancing. In his opinion, dancing was either fast, or it wasn't dancing at all, and the so called dancing the Blue pansies did, made him laugh. The academy gave those guys a budget for their pansy costumes, which he had seen the other day. And immediately blushed, thinking how that crazy shirt would look like on a body, when the V of the shirt seemed to stretch down to the crotch. Why was there even a purpose for one, if you would be almost naked?! They thought they were the shit, just because the other instructor was good friends with the academy director, Isana-san.

But Yata didn't want to think about the Blues, as he climbed out of the shower, and now smelling fresh, he headed into the locker room to get dressed. As he was using a fluffy towel to dry his bush of red, flaming hair, he didn't see another occupant in the room with him, until he slipped the towel from his hips, now standing completely naked in the middle of the locker room. He only noticed that he wasn't alone, when the dead silence suddenly broke with a clearing of a throat.

''Excuse me? Do you mind not flaunting yourself out in the middle of the shared locker room?'' Said a soft, but slightly pissed off voice said. Misaki jumped almost 3 feet in the air, forgetting for a moment that he was naked. ''W-w-what the hell man!? I thought all the Blues were gone already?! And why the hell are you in the same row as our lockers? Your side is in the other room.''

''First of all, I am not going to talk to an exhibitionist.'' The Blue nodded in the direction of his dick, which Yata immediately covered with his hands and then a towel. ''Second, I had to stay behind and lock up, third, I am a new member, and as our locker room is full, and your row is closest to the entryway of our side, I was assigned here. Now, is there anything more, idiot, or can I go now?'' The man stood up, fully dressed in tight, slightly ripped jeans, dark converse and a gray, long-sleeved shirt, about to throw on a green hooded jacket. Now with his modesty fully covered, Yata had time to take a good look at the so called newbie..The guy seemed to look like he was his age, but he was a fuckton taller than him, his figure was lanky, pale arms and a pale, but still oddly handsome face. The Blue wore square-shaped glasses, which made him look like a nerd, but also mysterious and intelligent at the same time. A mop of dark hair framed his handsome face, which was currently pulled in a pissed off grimace. Entranced by the mans beauty, Yata almost didn't hear him call him an idiot. Keyword- almost.

''The fuck? You're the idiot, just fucking barging in our territory, fucking blue dog! Now, get the fuck out so I can get dressed, or maybe you are one of those locker room perverts from high-school?'' Yata's pride kicked in full power, as he spat at the intruder. Handsome or not, a pervert is a pervert.''Thanks, but from such a short guy like you, there is not much to see. Bye, shorty!'' The guy pulled on his jacket, picking up his back, turning around and waving his hand, nonchalantly. That made Yata's blood boil. ''I'm not short, you're just freakishly tall! And my name is not shorty, it's Yata.'' The dark haired guy stopped in his tracks, turning his head slightly backwards. ''Yata what?'' The red head stumbled a bit over his words, before answering. ''Yatagarasu!'' The dark guy scoffed. ''I asked your name, not your lame stage name.'' The young red head huffed in annoyance, blushing as red as his hair, before mumbling his name under his breath, in what he thought was quite. Not quite enough.

''Well then, bye Mi~sa~ki-chan!'' The guy smirked with his perfect smile, as he left the building before Misaki had the chance to cuss at him, or even ask his name back. Well, whatever. He didn't have time for that now. He had to hurry and change, so he could join up with his group and head to the bar Kusanagi-san owned, and made it their main hangout. He had no time to dwell on a guy he will never see again.

\---

Or so he thought. It was just next morning he would see the handsome, but still nameless asshole. Getting dressed in the locker room, Misaki entered the studio, only to be met with the picture of all HOMRA members and all of Scepter 4, sitting on the ground in a circle, raising their eye's to the newcomer in the room. Yata was shocked, but didn't comment, trying to find a spot to sit down. Izumo was sitting between Kamamoto and a big breasted woman, the only woman in the room, actually, besides Anna. There was no way he would sit next to those massive knockers, and squeezing next to the fat ass Kamamoto was basically suicide. All other members were sitting together, even Mikoto-san was pressed together with that Blue devil Munakata. So, the only spot to squeeze into, was between Anna and the handsome asshole from yesterday. Softly grumbling, Misaki took his place. An awkward silence could be sensed in the room, when suddenly the heavy wood door opened, and director Isana-san stepped into the room, his right hand man Kuroh Yatogami in tow. The silver haired man stepped closer to the two groups, slightly bowing in respect, the circle bowing their heads.

''HOMRA, Scepter 4. I'm glad you all have come together this morning. I know you all by heart. HOMRA- the wild, yet fantastic dancers, and Scepter 4- the most graceful dancers I have ever known. I know this academy means just as much to you as it does to me. Even if you are a new member to our family, or been here from the start, this school has become all of our home. But there is something I need to get off my chest.'' The director took a heavy breath.''If we don't get money soon, I am afraid I will have to close Shizume City Dance Academy's doors. For good.''


	2. Chapter 2

The room was dead silent, you couldn't even hear any breathing. All of the dancers had sucked in a breath from the shocking news, that Isana-san had just laid upon them. What did he mean by 'shutting the Dance Academy's doors for good?' Did that mean there would not be a place for them to dance anymore? No place to feel at home and always feel welcomed after a long day at school or work? No more HOMRA or Scepter 4? Sure, they could try to find a rental place, but thats why the Dance Academy was great, even if you were frugal, you didn't have to throw away a shit ton of money for dancing lessons, like any other dance school would make you do. Shizume City Dance Academy believed, that chasing after your dreams on the dance floor, should not be paid for. The lessons were for free, and the only occasional spending you had to do, was for new dancing shoes or CD's. The Academy had never suffered financial problems, for even being a free lesson school, they had their income from tournaments and other performances, charity work, etc. And these kind of events happened regularly. So why was Isana-san saying that he would have to close down the Academy?

The heavy silence was finally broken, when Mikoto suddenly cleared his throat. ''Why would you find this solution to be the best, if I might ask, Isana-san?'' The instructor asked, slightly rubbing his stubbly chin in thought. The silver haired director raised his eyes to meet the group. '' The government thinks that our no pay policy doesn't bring in much income for the country. As you all know, even if we are a no pay school, I still have to manage the buildings expenses, building the budget of our ballroom dancers, and paying the taxes, and, unfortunately, I am forced to use the money from the winnings, which were supposed to be your hard earned money. I am really sorry you guys. I am scared, but I advise you to think about packing soon. I'll leave you all to your respectful practices.'' And with that Yashiro Isana, with his black dog in tow left the room, the heavy oak door closing with a deafening thud.

The groups started to awkwardly shift in place, not knowing what to do. Why the hell would the director advise them to start packing soon?! Did this school mean nothing to him, nothing to his late grandfather? They all knew how much this old, but classic building meant to the man, it was basically his home, his baby! And it seemed, that he was not willing to even fight for it! They all knew something had to be done, they couldn't give up without even doing anything. The shifting in the room quieted down, when Mikoto stood up silently, offering a strange look to Munakata, who also stood up, following the red haired man out of the room. The room breathed a heavy sigh, and a sharp tongue click could be heard. Slowly, the bunch dispersed into two sides. Scepter 4 to the right, and HOMRA to the left, still not comfortable to the idea to be close to the rivaling team. The air was so thick with awkwardness, you could cut a slice through it with a knife, cutting yourself a nice peace of the disappointed cake. And there would be a piece for everyone, that was made sure of.

Meanwhile, Yata was slowly boiling up with rage, almost like a kettle, trying hard not to let steam come out of his ears. How dare they!? This school was his home! The place, where he met his new family, the place where Mikoto-san felt safe, this place was HOMRA's birthplace! And the dumb director was just going to let it slip right through his fingers? Not on his watch! He glared a murderous glare at the Scepter 4 blues, spotting Kusanagi-san talking at the blues side with the only woman, the big knockers lady with a cold expression. The other dogs were talking to each other in a nonchalant matter, and suddenly, Yata spotted the locker room pervert from yesterday, standing a little ways away from the rest of his group. Misaki had steamed over his boiling point, knowing he needed someone to let out his steam upon, and the dark haired megane seemed like the perfect target. He could resort to chewing him out about the locker room incident, if it came to that point.

''Hey, you, four-eye's!'' The man in question clicked his tongue, slightly turning his face towards the red head. ''Yeah, I'm talking to you! How dare you blue shits walk into our studio, with your heads held high every day, your fucking noses shoved deep into your coaches stuck up ass, thinking you are the fucking shit, getting thousands spent on your prissy little princess costumes, when Isana-san has to sell an arm and a leg, to even keep this place, not to mention with all of your stuck up demands! I'm sick of you all pansies being the ones, that promote our school, just because of your stuck up, prissy moving you call dancing. It should be the other way around! We HOMRA strive hard to win in competitions, to help out Isana-san, but all you do is spend all of our hard earned money on your expensive shit!'' Yata screamed at the poor man, causing a commotion in the room, fueling on HOMRA's fiery red heads temperament. Yata stood in the middle of the room, almost like a pack leader, that was going to attack the other lion pride, to fight to the death for the dominating role of the water hole. He took a deep breath of air, before continuing his outburst. ''And another thing! Who do you think you even are, asshole, pushing your scrawny ass in my locker row, when you have your own glorified make up stands to powder your long noses! Don't come into my territory without asking me first. I haven't even seen you, who the fuck even are you!?'' Misaki finished, pointing an accusing finger at the guys stomach, so close that he could easily poke him. He was out of breath from all the yelling, his breathing the only thing that could be heard in the otherwise quiet room.

''Are you done?'' Came out the pissed answer of the dark haired male. He looked clearly pissed off, not liking the little outburst, that was just screamed into his stoic, but handsome face. ''What did you say?'' Yata growled back. ''I said, are you done with your little outburst, Mr. Exhibitionist? Or what, gonna flaunt your genitals in my face again, Mi~sa~ki?'' He finished with a smirk, while Yata let out a dying squawk. ''Hey, don't call me that asshole! The names Yata, perverted megane!'' He said, proud of his insult. The smirk disappeared from the guys face, before he turned his face away.''I have a name, shorty. It's Fushimi Saruhiko.'' Misaki smirked at that. ''Hah, what a fitting name for a monkey like you. Just as a warning- get your stuff away from my lockers and don't come near me. I don't want to even breath the same air as you, shitty monkey.'' Yata spat out, turning sharply on his heel and walked away with his head held high.

Misaki was still grumbling and giving Saruhiko a death glare, when the door of the room opened once again, Mikoto and Munakata returning from what in the hell they were doing. They stood in front of their respectful teams, addressing them. ''Everybody, gather up into one group, there is something important we have to tell you.'' The groups did just that, but a little unwillingly. After that was done, Mikoto stood right next to Munakata. ''As you all had heard, this academy is on the verge of closing it's doors. And as we are the people in charge of you all, we will do everything in our power to save this school, even if it takes drastic measures, and I hope you will all agree with me in this matter.'' Munakata addressed the bunch, which all nodded in answer.''So the first thing we are going to do, is move the mirror wall in the back of Scepter 4's room, to join both rooms into one.'' The statement confused the group making them turn their heads in question. Mikoto deemed it was his time to cut in. ''Now listen up everybody. We are telling you this, because we are going to join up Scepter 4 and HOMRA into one group. We are all going to learn to dance together, as we are going to have a plan for the tournament. While we were away, we talked with Isana-san and asked him, when would be the time he would close the academy, if it came to it. He said in about 6 months time. The championship is in exactly 5 months. What we were thinking, was we are going to enter in all possible categories- solo, duo, group and original choreography. As of now, the new dance that we had started to learn is going to be scrapped and I am going to come up with new ones together with Munakata. As we are doing this, we will give you all the time to get acquainted with one another, since you are going to be each-others dancing partners, due to the fact that there are not enough females. So, while we decide the pairing list, you have time to set your differences aside for once, and teach each other your dancing styles. Scepter 4 will learn to dance Street Dance, HOMRA, you are going to learn ballroom dancing.Yata, you are head of Street dance teaching. Try not to burn this place to the ground. Good luck.'' ''And Fushimi, you are in charge of ballroom dancing.'' With that being said, Mikoto with Munakata in tow, headed to the office to discuss he pairings list, while leaving a chaos behind their backs.

\---

''HAH!? You gotta be fucking kidding me?! There is no fucking way I am going to learn that pansy thing you call dancing! No, no way I am going to wear that strippers costume in public, no fucking way! I better drink bleach!'' Yata boiled over once again, but it seemed he was talking to himself. When the rage finally cleared from his vision, he saw the members of both groups coming together and talking almost like friends! Where had their pride gone!? The HOMRA guys were shaking hands with the blue dogs, talking about their upcoming work together, while the Monkey was messing around with the stereo. How dare he touch their stuff?! But his mussing was cut short, when Fushimi clapped his hands together, to raise attention.

''As much as I don't like this predicament like all of you, what I do believe is in following orders from my superiors. Now, I don't know how a bunch of street thugs are going to learn the most graceful style of dance in such a short time. Because believe me, it would take years for you, but I will try to make you learn it. Now, pay close attention, because I am going to show it only once. '' Saruhiko said, as he gently took the cold womans delicate hand in his, walking to the middle of the room, where he joined his hands with hers in a closed tango hold.

''The first I'm going to show you is the tango. Remember it good, because as I said I am going to show you this only once. Anna, could you please start the music?'' Saruhiko addressed the little girl, who nodded, pressing the play button on the stereo. A slow tango song erupted from the speakers, as Fushimi fixed himself in the right position, and making sure the connection was right, went off with the choreography, starting with a closed promenade, calling out how it should be done, quick or slow. He showed all the moves, making difficult spins, turning his head and his partners head in progressive links so fast, Yata thought he would give himself whiplash. As he followed the moves with his eyes, he blushed a moment after, when Fushimi took hold of his partners leg, put it on his hip and dragged the woman after him in a tight hold. No way was he doing that, it was embarrassing! After he was done with his mental battle, he saw that the dance was now over, the Monkey holding the huge breasted woman in a low dip. He helped her up, then let her go. ''Now, your turn. Pair up with a partner who has got a suitable height difference and stand in the starting position.'' 

While Yata was still fighting with his inner thoughts, he saw HOMRA members be approached by the blue dogs, them holding out their hands for the other to take, surprisingly without any complaints. Misaki saw that there was almost nobody left to pick, so he tried to find a suitable partner. He tried to find Kusanagi-san, but the traitor was already waiting with the cold woman. All the other guys that were close to his height had already been picked, and even fat-ass Kamamoto had a guy he knew was called Hidaka, in tow. That left Yata...with nobody. He swore under his breath, when he felt a menacing aura just behind him.

''Well, well, is Misaki-chan the only one without a partner? How sad...'' A mocking voice called out. Yata turned on his heel, wanting to punch the stupid smirk of the Monkey's face, when suddenly a hand was thrust in his face. ''Well, what are you waiting for, an invitation? I haven't got all day.'' Saruhiko drawled out, and seeing how there was no response, took Misaki's hand in his own, dragging him to the dance floor.

Misaki came back from his trance, only when a cold hand touched his inner thigh. What the hell?! Where was this guy touching him! As Yata freaked out, he tripped over his own feet, knowing he was going to fall, but forgot to let go of Fushimi's hand. Which meant he fell. With Saruhiko. Right. On. Top. Of. Him.

Fuck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is short as fuck, but I promise to give you all another one tomorrow, I didn't update, cause of my writers block and catching up to Once Upon A Time. So, a chapter is coming tomorrow.
> 
> P.S The dance battle song was Saturday by Basshunter. I am obsessed with that song now.....

There was complete silence in the studio once again, as all the dancers stood still watching the two instructors lying on the floor in a weird hug position. They didn't move at first, too shocked of the current situation at hand, when suddenly Saruhiko moved his leg, brushing against the inside of Misaki's thigh once again. Yata's eye's popped open in surprise and embarrassment, trying to push off the taller man.

''T-the fuck! Get the fuck off of me, you shitty monkey!'' Yata screamed, brushing off the invisible dirt from his clothes and standing up straight and with as much confidence as he could muster at that moment.

''I can see that you are as graceful as a baboon, which I didn't doubt for a moment, but I didn't think you were that desperate. No wonder you are an exhibitionist...'' The dark haired male muttered under his breath, but loud enough to be heard. 

''HAH?! I am not graceful?! I can hold myself up on one finger, something you with your skinny ass arms could never even dream about, and you dare to tell me I am not graceful?'' Yata puffed out, his feathers clearly ruffled the wrong way. 

''Well, that sure was a graceful fall on your ass, Your Gracefulness.'' Saruhiko mocked the red head, bowing in a mocking way, a smirk upon his pink lips. 

''I only fell, because you were a being a fucking pervert! Where the hell did you think you were putting your monkey hand, pervert! That is not called dancing, and I don't want to know a place where that is considered dancing.'' Misaki argued, his face blushing deep red, the memory of how those cold fingers touched his leg, still fresh in his mind.

''Then tell me how could I put an unresponsive idiots leg on my hip? Wait for you to wake up from your virgin fantasies? I haven't got all day to stand your virgin temper tantrums. It's your fault you spaced out, or I wouldn't need to pick up your leg myself. Now are you done, can we continue? Or are you not done yet? We still have to learn your baboon style of dancing, if I can even call it that.'' Fushimi finished, effectively shutting up the slightly stunned red head, who could all but nod. The music started up again, and Saruhiko took Misaki's hands in the proper hold once again, poking him in the chin to raise it up. With a bit off grumbling and blushing, Yata looked up the same way his partner was, and tried to think about nothing else besides how his slightly shaking legs were moving. They made it to the awkward part of the song, but this time, Yata held his leg up by himself, letting Fushimi drag him on the dance floor, just as the routine had shown. A few twists of the head, some stupid leg moves and a few spins later, Misaki found himself held in a low dip by Saruhiko's weak looking arms, breathing quite heavily.

Huh, so this kind of dancing is tiring...

Yata was pulled out of his thoughts, when Saruhiko raised him up on his feet, wiping his hands on his baggy, black pants, as if the mere thought of Misaki's touch disgusted him, which made the red head very offended. The dark haired male addressed the group, saying that that was it for the tango, giving them time to train on their own, as he went to sit down by the huge window, fishing out a water bottle from his gym bag. Yata had had enough. He was not going to let it slide, the monkey was not going to have his last word of the conversation, that had not still ended. The fiery red head was not that easy to beat down, and never without a fight. did he back down. Suddenly, almost like a light bulb lighting above his head, a sly grin spread upon Misaki's face. With confidence boiling in his body, he approached, the now standing bespectacled male, who was fixing his blue hoodie.

''You, monkey! I am not still done with you! How dare you prance in our studio, the pansy lessons are in the other room! And I don't care what your creepy ass instructor said you had to do, this is still HOMRA'S territory! So, to prove that I am still better than you in every way possible, I challenge you to a dance off. Just you and me.''

An annoyed huff escaped the pale lips of Saruhiko, as his trademark grin spread on his face once again, that still made Misaki uncomfortable. 

''You, want to have a dance off? Do you really want to humiliate yourself even more today? I, of course, would love to indulge in that activity, but I still have to check for your consent on the matter that you are trying to get yourself into...''

Humiliate him?! Did the fucker really just say that?! That would be the other way around! Yata knew he would take the four eyed monkey on any day, any minute. And the asshole really thought he would loose to a lanky skeleton? Excuse the fuck him!

''Oh, sure about that monkey? For your information, I've been dancing for 3 years, and in that short of time, I am a better dancer than you would ever be. So, prove me wrong, or are you scared?'' Yata finished with a victorious smile. Now he got him.

''Oh, sweetie.. I am not scared of anything... Pick your music, you're on!'' 

The commotion had riled up the rest of the group, exited to see a full fledged dance battle in the studio for the first time ever. There were cheers rising in volume, mostly only just from HOMRA, for the Scepter 4 guys were too proper in Yata's mind. He strode with big steps to the music player, and picked up his favorite CD from the pile. If this dance battle was happening, this time, he would have the advantage. Popping the CD in the opening, he skipped to the right song, and giving the cue to Anna, took his place on the dance floor. He turned his head back, a sign for Fushimi to join in next to him. When he was standing next to him, facing the mirror, he gave the cue to Anna, just before he spoke one last time.

''Good luck, Monkey, you're gonna need it..''

\-------------------

His routine was perfect. Just as the music finally started, he went full swing already. A pop and a lock, hand gestures above his head, his legs twisting in almost impossible ways, that a bystander would probably fall on their face, but Yata was and expert, as he called himself. He was concentrated, because this was his routine, one he had made just for himself. The perfect routine to win over the monkey, his figure could never keep up with the rhythm of the energetic song. He did a backwards somersault, catching himself on his hands swiftly, without any effort. It was just about the time the song reached the chorus, when he finally spared a glance to how Fushimi was doing. Which was a mistake in it's own. The dark haired male was doing just fine. He was completely in sync with him, actually, almost as if he was his reflection in the mirror. He cleared his head of the thought, focusing his eyes back to the mirror, but also keeping watch on his partner. The song reached the chorus, when Misaki put in his all. A dozen of sharp moves, just in the matter of seconds, something that was easily done, thanks to his small, but athletic body. But, it seemed it was also not a problem to a skeleton body. Saruhiko's moves matched perfectly with his own, almost not a second to spare. Almost as if he knew what Misaki would do, before he even did it. Which he wanted to test. So the part where he would do a somersault forward and catch himself on one arm, he switched it for just a handstand and spin. Which Saruhiko followed, without even hesitating. So, that was not it. Misaki knew he had to do something to finally shake the Monkey out of his groove. He was not going to loose to a prissy little skeleton, which had escaped from Munakatas closet and manifested into a living asshole. 

While he was still boiling, Misaki hadn't noticed, that the group had went from just cheering the battle on, but actually joining in. They all tried to sync together, HOMRA and Scepter 4. They all followed him as the leader, no matter what he did. They all had a passion for dance, so learning something new, was something everybody wanted to be part of. 

Misaki didn't stop, nor he backed down. He kicked his moves up a notch, making them even more sharper and polished, dancing like had danced his whole lifetime. The song reached the chorus again, his favorite part, where he loved to improvise, which he did. He thought he was not going to be read again, but no. Saruhiko's feet moved just as his did, crossing in the front and back, no matter what he did. His arms stretched above his head, just as Yata's did. He was breathing, just the same as Yata and the group did. The excess work was slowly taking it's toll on Misaki's body, making the drastic changes to his routine making a visible mark. The song reached the part just before the last chorus, and Yata knew he wouldn't stop until he had proved he was better. He just had to do something surprising enough. The singer whispered the words, ''closer'', and a plan manifested in the red heads mind. It would be worth the risk. He didn't mind to fall on his ass again, he could catch himself, if it didn't work. Just seconds before the song picked up the speed, Yata turned his body towards Saruhiko, and taking a deep breath, charged at him, full speed, prepping himself in the right position, as if he would be caught in the mans arms and then spun high in the air. Hos mind almost started to prepare to ready to fall on the floor, when he felt the slightly cold, but soft body catch him, and by instinct, he wrapped a hand around the neck of the dancer which was holding him up with just one hand, while his other one was stretched out at his side, just like Misaki's were above his head. Their eyes met for a brief moment, Yata enjoying to be higher than his rival, but focused back to finish the song with a spin, which Saruhiko had to make. They spun together for the remainder of the song, and with the last beat of it, their eyes met once again, now accompanied by ragged breathing. 

It was quiet and still, except for the heavy breathing of the whole room, when a loud clapping echoed through the room, and still not leaving Saruhiko's hold, Misaki turned his head towards the sound, finding Munakata and Mikoto standing on the open door, with knowing grins on both of their faces. They stepped in further in the room, Munakata stopping his clapping.

''My, my. And I thought you said you were rivals. Awful close, aren't you all? Almost made me think you were a big family.'' Munkata said, his glasses twinkling menacingly in the sunlight. Yata suddenly snapped out of his trance, finding himself still in the hold of the man he was supposed to be beating. He wrenched out of the mans arms, brushing off his now slightly sweaty clothes. 

''The hell, this piece of shit ain't a friend of mine! This was just a dance battle, which I might add, I won.'' Misaki argued, his arms crossed on his chest. The instructors seemed to not care.

''No matter the result of this unofficial battle, Suoh and I have finally decided the list of pairs for the tournament. it will not be edited, since we had your experience in mind, pairing you all up, according to your perfect match. So, Suoh, would you do the honors?'' The Scepter 4 instructor handed the list back to the rouge dancer, who huffed out a breath, as if he was going to do hard work.

''As we will be teaching you, Munakata and I are a pair, by default. So, as I say your names, raise your hand, so your partner can meet up with you. Once you are paired up, you are all free to go to the showers, and we'll see you in the evening for the second practice. Kusanagi and Awashima. Bando and Kamo. Kamamoto and Hidaka. Dewa and Andy. Chitose and Enomoto. Akiyama and Eric. Shohei and Benzai.'' As Mikoto read the names, the guys met up together, shaked hands and talked or just went to the showers. The names ran out of Mikoto's mouth, making Misaki sweat even more, every second his name was not called out. The room was paired up. 

Except him. And Saruhiko.

''And, last. Yata and Fushimi. The highest skilled guys of the both teams, besides us. I would say to get acquainted, but I think that battle did the trick. So, I will see you all tonight, class dismissed.''

And with that, Misaki's life turned into a living hell.


	4. Chapter 4

''I, am never going to touch that grimy, lanky asshole ever again! Mikoto is out of his mind, if he wants me and that Monkey to be partners! That...is absolutely...'' Yata was arguing with himself in the showers of the changing rooms, washing his hair in anger, that if he pushed his hands even harder, he would pull out a chunk of his red hair out together with the shampoo suds. He was still not over the damn dance battle, because he knew it was a draw. Not him or Saruhiko had slipped up throughout the song, and the man had caught him in his arms, something Yata was surprised about. He had expected to have to catch himself, but he had found himself meeting the blue gaze of Saruhiko. A gaze he didn't brake for a long moment. Something had drawn him to the blue irises for that brief moment, something he didn't quite understand. It made him think, his hands stilling in his hair, the suds already washed out, leaving his hair wet and sticking to his naked body.

''Outrageous.''

Yata was snapped out of his thoughts by a voice in the, what was supposed to be, empty shower room. Out of instinct, Misaki covered his body with his hands, almost slipping on the still soapy floor of the shower booth, that was not protected by a door.

''The hell?! You again, you fucking pervert! Do you have no shame, prancing inside a shower, where a complete stranger is?!'' Sporting a huge blush, the red head stammered out, still covering himself from prying eyes. Saruhiko just smirked, walking past the opening of Yatas booth, and entering the next one right beside him. Trying to calm down, Misaki stepped under the water stream again, trying as hard as he could to ignore his destined to be, dance partner.

''No need to be so shy, dear Misaki. There isn't a place on your body I haven't already seen. Up close and personal, unfortunately. So you can stop acting like a little virgin and calm down. Believe me, I have no wish of this union myself. But, alas there is no other choice, so try to live with it.'' Saruhiko's calm voice drawled out in the quiet room, the sound of water starting in his booth. A pale hand put glasses on the wall that separated the booths, and Yata was almost tempted to snatch them away, just to spite the asshole on the other side of it. As if the guy was a mind reader, the hand quickly snatched the spectacles back, before Yata could even reach out his hand.

''Don't even think about it, virgin. You may think I am an asshole, but I would not take away something you would need for your survival. Shows who the real asshole is, doesn't it?'' The clicking of glasses being put back on could be heard over the wall. Misaki huffed out a breath, turning his attention back to showering. He would need to be clean for the practice tonight, and he didn't want to stink like a fucking skunk. 

''How can you even catch up to me in dancing, with those old things hanging on your nose? Why do you even dance, an activity where you need perfect eyesight?'' Yata wanted to ask himself, but accidentally said out loud.

''Because I want to prove a man wrong. The same man, who's fault is that I need to wear glasses in the first place.'' Saruhiko's voice dropped, and the snarkyness disappeared from it. He was talking seriously. Yata was interested, what the asshole had to prove, when he looked like he wanted to be somewhere else but on the dance floor. He turned his head, as if trying to see what Saruhiko looked like beyond the wall. Yata wanted to stay quiet, but his curiosity got the best of him.

''And who would that be?'' His voice asked, slightly trembling in fear. Saruhiko was still a complete stranger to him, the only thing he even knew about him was that he was a damned pervert, a snarky bastard, and someone, who could match his speed in dancing. And now, he was asking the guy something huge, something important, that even long acquainted friends wouldn't even talk about. But the memory of their eyes meeting gave him the strange feeling, that Saruhiko was going to answer his question. And he was right.

''My father. He was a very cruel man, a man who dabbled in drug deals and got himself in trouble with the police quite often, that it almost became my second home. He manipulated and toyed with peoples minds, and I was the perfect target. But thank god, that piece of shit is dead now.'' Saruhiko said with a slightly trembling voice. Yata knew that this was a hard topic for the guy, but still, he didn't back down. 

''And your mom? Where is she?'' Yata asked again. He heard Saruhiko take in a deep breath, before continuing.

''She is a CEO of a huge company, and came home only once a year. I am sure she doesn't even know my name, since the guy did the honors of giving me this shitty name when I was born. She is still alive, but doesn't give a flying fuck about me. As do I.''

''So, you basically are alone? You have nobody?'' Yata's heart slightly squeezed inside of his chest, which hurt a little. A pity he felt for the guy. He couldn't even imagine being alone all his life. He was a crowd kind of person, always surrounded by his family and friends, and he felt that without them, he wouldn't have become the man that he was now today. But Saruhiko had nobody. He was lost, and probably scared, and if what he said was true, his father was the cause of his bad eyesight, the only thing Yata could guess, was that he was beaten up as a child. And no matter how huge of an asshole he was, Yata knew that that was something nobody deserved. And he felt that Saruhiko was an asshole, just as a defense mechanic. Misaki wanted to reach out to him, but the water turned off over the wall, a sound of a towel rustling and a padding of wet feet, as he heard the dark haired male leave the showers, if the slamming of the wooden door of the entry was any sign of it.

Yata wasn't ready for what he had just found out. Saruhiko was not born as an asshole, he was damaged. He was a broken person, who wanted to push everybody away, just live like he always had known. Alone. And Yata was having a mental fight with himself. He knew it was a stupid idea, and a shitty impulsive one at that, but he wanted to make Saruhiko happy. Hell, he knew the guy for not even full 2 days, but he wanted to know him so much more. He wanted to make him smile, not grin like the evil twin of a Cheshire cat. He knew it was stupid, and cliché as fuck, but he felt he saw something in his eyes that he wanted to protect. He wanted to protect Saruhiko.

And from that moment on, Misaki found himself in deep shit.  
\------------  
It was 7 in the evening, when Saruhiko made his way into the dance academy once again, for the second practice of the day, which wouldn't start for a half an hour more. As he was the right hand man and the instructor of the new mixed group, he possessed the extra key for the studio, if he ever needed to lock up last, or if he wanted to warm up before the group. Which was the occasion this time. He walked to his locker, which was still located in the same row as his unfortunate new dance partner, who he had told one of his deepest secrets in the shower. He clicked his tongue as he pulled his black tank top over his head. He was stupid, a moment of weakness he had expressed, while he was dumb enough to relax in the shower, with the blabbing idiot virgin on the other side. Who knows, maybe by now, everybody in the group knew, and he would be pitied and his coldness towards others would be brushed off as a defense mechanism. He would not let that happen.

As quickly as possible, Saruhiko changed into his blue hoodie and black pants, and after tying his converse dance shoes, hurried to the studio. Nobody knew why he was warming up alone and never with the group. He would let out his emotions that he held captive in his heart, through his dancing. The only time he was alone and show his weakness only to himself and the reflection of his father, that always seemed to stare back at him, saying those words he was told over and over when he was a child.

(10 years ago)

Saruhiko didn't love many things. He loved science, computing, and strangely, he loved to dance. He would watch dance routines on his custom PDA, his eyes capturing the moves and then saving them in his memory to be tried the next day in one of the free rooms of the mansion he lived in. Nobody ever knew of his dancing habits, except his most trusted maid, Maria. She was old woman, but one who could be trusted with his secret. The woman was so close to him, he felt as if she was his mother, a woman who he never saw. As he watched more of videos, he trained more each and every day, until he felt he was good enough to put on a little show, just for Maria. The woman wasn't as active as she used to be when she was younger, and she had trouble breathing sometimes. But he wanted to make her happy, even just for a moment. So he made a comfortable enough place for the woman to sit on and helped her onto it, rushing to play the music and starting the performance. 

He moved like an expert, someone who danced all their life, and as graceful as a woman. His posture was delicate, even if the music was fast, but his moves strangely fitting it. It was the only thing he really enjoyed while being held in this cage that was his home, dreaming of leaving and taking Maria with him. As he finished the routine, he turned his eyes towards the maid, who was smiling brightly and clapping. But the clapping sound was too loud for just an old woman. Saruhiko turned to look at the door, where he saw his father standing in the doorway. 

''My, my! A dancing monkey! And I thought you could see them only in a circus! Maybe you should apply?'' His father laughed out, staggering into the room. He was clearly drunk, and Saruhiko was more than afraid. He was petrified. He had frozen in the middle of the room, shaking like a leaf. He closed his eyes, preparing for a hit or punch, but it never came.

''Leave the child alone!'' Maria had stood in front of him, shielding the boy with her body. It had somehow angered Niki, as he pulled his hand and kicked the woman to the floor.

''Shut up, you old hag!'' Screaming, Saruhiko had rushed towards the maid, trying to help her, not noticing Niki wobbling to the table with unshed laughter and anger mixed together, pulling the boom box from the table, holding it by it's handle, and with a few strides, stood behind his little son, who was shaking the maid in panic, trying to return her to consciousness, not noticing his father until he turned around and his face was met with a heavy boom box, that knocked him back, his arms too small to protect himself from the onslaught of hits to the head and face, making him see black. He screamed and cried, trying to raise some kind of attention, praying to god, that somebody from outside would hear him, over the maniacal laughs, that Niki shook with. His vision started to blur, and he started to slowly lose consciousness. He turned his head, and looked at the woman laying next to him, before a final hit to his face made his vision go black. He didn't know how long he was unconscious, but once he opened his eyes, he felt cold and drenched with something, and it hurt all over his body. He tried to blink the fogginess from the sleep out of his vision, and when the fog didn't disappear, he understood that his psycho father had fucked up his vision, due to the constant hits to the face and head. He turned his head, to try and find Maria, who was still lying on the ground, struggling to breath. He crawled towards her, and cried, because he couldn't see her for the last time, the fog blocking his view. He did feel a shaking palm on his cheek, wiping away his tears, and heavy frames being put on his face. The fog did not disappear, only moved to the corners of his eyes, giving him only a small circle in the middle to see, when the rest of his vision was still a blur. He could see Maria better, as she smiled at him, caresing his cheek, and he felt it was sort of a goodbye. 

''You will need them more than I do, child. Be brave, and do everything that your heart desires.'' With his new glasses, Saruhiko had the clearer view of the woman he loved, letting her last breath out in his arms.

\-------

The memory was hidden deep in Saruhiko's mind, but now it had resurfaced again. Thanks to Misaki Yata. Who was in the middle of the studio, breathing heavily, after just finishing a song. Their eyes met, Misaki standing up and brushing off his clothes.

''I didn't tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me. I know you are a bastard, but I am not that big of an asshole.'' Yata said with a sigh, running his hand through his hair. Saruhiko stood in silence, until he walked past the red head, heading straight for the music player and pulling out a CD from his bag, popping it into the player. 

''What are you doing, Monkey?'' Misaki asked standing next to him. Saruhiko stood in the middle of the room, standing in a starting position.

''Dance partners were ordered to get acquainted, didn't they?'' Was all that Saruhiko said, before starting an up beat dance. Misaki saw this as his opportunity as his starting ground.

Well, they did only have a half an hour. The acquainting would have to be fast...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is not that good, but I needed a stupid tragic backstory. Idk why... I know it my seem out of character, but that doesn't mean it's the end of the bickering. Because Sarumi will always be Sarumi..


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not updating, but I had to finish up with school before the break and then came the holidays. I'm gonna update more often.  
> P.S I GOT THE LOST SMALL WORLD STAGE PLAY FOR CHRISTMAS AND I GOT TO SEE MY DADDY ANZAI SHINTARO AS MY HUSBAND SARUHIKO!!

''I said a tight hold, not noodle hold! Are you deaf alongside being stupid?''

''And I said, shut the fuck up! My arms hurt, why do I have to strain them so much? No wonder you have lanky arms, you fucking monkey!''

''God damn it, stop stepping on my feet, you baboon! This is a graceful dance, not your caveman stomping!''

''Caveman! I swear to god, if you don't shut the fuck up, I'm going to punch your face in!

''Oh, just try it, Mi~sa~ki!''

''AH! Stop calling me by my first name, asshole! Ouch, stop stepping on me!''

And thats how Scepter 4 and HOMRA found them, when they all came in, to start the evening practice. The two men were bickering, no sign that just a few minutes earlier they tried to form a friendship. Saruhiko had the bright idea to help Misaki brush up on his tango, since it didn't start on the right foot the first time. Or the twenty-first. Yata couldn't dance the tango if his life depended on it, if the pain in Saruhiko's feet wasn't proof enough. He couldn't be graceful, couldn't hold his hands in the proper hold, always stepped on his feet, and basically couldn't do anything, that was required to do the tango- he was helpless. 

''Oya, oya, Fushimi-kun. I wouldn't have guessed you would help your assigned partner on your own. I am impressed.'' Munakata clapped his hands together, and then fixed his glasses, that had slipped down his nose. Saruhiko just furrowed his brow, letting go of Yata and brushing his hand through his hair, letting out an annoyed sigh past his slightly chapped lips. 

''Well, I tried. This damn virgin can't even do a proper hold. Do I really have to dance with him? I worry about the well being of my feet, Captain.'' He murmured, clearly annoyed, while sitting down on a bench, that was pressed against the wall, pulling off his converse sneakers to massage some feeling in his throbbing feet.

Yata had jumped in anger, and wanted to throw a snarky remark back at the bespectacled man, but Mikoto had cut in, standing in the middle of the room, clapping his hands together, which meant he wanted the group to pay attention.

''Okay, you can continue fighting later, but we still have practicing to do. So, today, we will try to put our two groups together into one. HOMRA will perform a short routine, to show off the most popular moves in freestyle. Then, Scepter 4 will demonstrate their freestyle, and in the end, we will try to put them together with music and create a dance routing from the two. Since I put Yata in charge for HOMRA, and Fushimi over there is in charge for the blues, you two will be the ones to demonstrate for the groups and be in charge of the mixed routine. Think you're up for it, Yata?''

Yata had jumped up from sitting on the floor, a big grin plastered on his face. This was awesome! He could put on the best routine, since freestyle was his strong suit. But the part where he had to work together with Saruhiko didn't sit well with him. He threw the man in question a deathly glare, which was returned with a huff, but that was it. Yata agreed to lead the group, and stood in front of the mirror, gesturing for the group to stand in formation, and to Anna to start the music. He started with some easy leg movements, like crossing them behind his back and spinning, some arm movements which he deemed cool enough, and when he saw in the mirrors reflection, that the group was holding up fairly good, he stepped it up a bit with sharper moves, some jumps, hand stands, and spins on the floor. He finished to routine with a hand stretched out above his head, reaching for the sky, his breathing slightly ragged. Clapping could be heard from the back of the room, and soon the rest of the group joined into it. Yata turned to face the group with a big grin plastered on his face, which soon turned into a scowl, when Munakata ushered Saruhiko to demonstrate his moves. He took his place in the front, waiting for the music to start. Since it was a solo freestyle, he just used some Latin style leg moves, stepping forwards and backwards, swinging from his softly placed feet, moving his hips along to the fast beat. He threw in some hand movements and spins, and strange moves, that Yata could only describe as showing off your legs. What the fuck was that, a fashion show?! But the red head had to admit, that the freestyle of ballroom dancing was a thousand times better, than the over-sexualized mango's and rums, or whatever those stupid dances were called.

After the demonstrations, the two groups merged into one, and with the two instructors in the front, brushed up on the newly acquired information, which led them to ask each other for help, and that seemed to make them all closer and move more freely a comfortably. The practice had dragged well into the night, since the sky outside the huge windows was pitch black, a full moon providing the only light.

Just as Saruhiko tried to leave the practice studio, Munakata had dragged him aside, pushing a CD in his hands, saying that it was the song, that was chosen for the first merged group performance, which was supposed to take place at the charity festival next week. And the crazy man had thought it was great idea to make him and Misaki be the ones to come up with the choreography for the dance, since it was supposed to make them closer as partners and second instructors. Since it was a big deal, he stayed behind longer than he had expected, and tried to think of the choreography by himself, trying to think what could he make with his graceful dance and Misaki's baboon stomping. He knew it was late, but didn't know late it was, when suddenly the oak door opened and Isana-san poked his head inside, since he had heard the music.

''Fushimi-kun? What are you still doing here? It's almost midnight, why aren't you going home yet?'' The silver haired man asked, concerned. Saruhiko had broke out of his dancing trance, when the man had told him about the time, quickly rushing to his dance bag to pull out his phone and check the time. 

23:59

And the last bus was right at midnight. And if he didn't make it, he would have to sleep in the locker room, since his apartment was almost an hour drive away. So he quickly took his bag, and ushered by Isana-san, who would lock up, Saruhiko dashed out of the building, praying to god, that the stupid bus would be late a minute. As he rounded the corner, the bus had just left the stop, and Saruhiko did not have enough stamina or willpower to try and catch the damn thing. He let out an irritated huff of breath and reached inside his bag to fish out the spare key of the academy, when he realized he had left it in his stupid locker. He rushed back to the building, and saw that Isana-san's car was gone from it's usual spot. And the academy was closed tomorrow. Shit.

He dragged himself down the street, trying to find an Internet cafe to spend the night in, when he came to face Misaki, after rounding a corner. They stood in silence for a moment, when Yata finally spoke up.

''Saruhiko? What are you doing wandering in the streets in your dance getup? What are you actually homeless?'' Misaki had chuckled out a dumb joke. A rush of cold wind had struck Saruhiko's still sweaty body, making him shiver. That alone made Yata concerned, when the dark haired male finally mumbled out of his slightly chattering teeth.

''I missed the bus. Ha, ha. Laugh all you want. I'm just going to find a cafe to stay the night in and get home tomorrow.'' He tried to get past the shorter male, when a warm hand grabbed his, stopping him in his tracks. Saruhiko turned his head, seeing a smiling Misaki. ''What, are you now gonna mock me?''

''Come on. My place is close, you can spend the night just this once.'' And with nothing more said, he followed the little red head home.

\-----

The dark apartment turned bright once Misaki turned on the lights, but not quick enough, since Saruhiko had tripped over something in the dark and almost had landed on his face. Once the lights had come on, he could see the culprit, which was a misplaced skateboard. Saruhiko sent a glare to the object, as if wanting to destroy it, but small hands had picked it up and shoved it into a closet.

''Try not to destroy my skateboard with your laser-vision. The bathroom is just behind that door there.'' Yata said pointing to a door to his left. ''I'm gonna pull some food and clothes for you, I think I have a sweater that is too big for me somewhere. And I hope Chinese take-out is okay with you, since I have nothing else.'' With that, he took off his jacket and headed into a closed room to his right, presumably his room. 

Pulling himself together, Saruhiko stumbled into the bathroom, getting as fast as he could out of his clothes and jumping into a hot shower. Once he was done, he climbed out and tried to find a towel, when the door sprung open, Misaki carrying a bundle of clothes, and a horrified look on his face. He let out a loud squeak, before slamming the door shut, and yelling a curse from the other side. The door opened again, Yata looking at the floor and gathering up Saruhiko's thrown down clothes.

''Your apartment is so small, just like you Misaki. Are you afraid of big sizes?'' Saruhiko let out a teasing joke, emphasizing the word 'big' and watched how Misaki's ears turned red in anger and embarrassment. He threw the fresh clothes in Saruhiko's face and screamed.

''You fucking monkey! I take you into my house and you make fun of my height! At least be grateful!'' And with that, Misaki stormed away. Letting out an annoyed huff, Saruhiko got dressed and shuffled towards the kitchen area, where a carton box of take out stood, with a pair of chopsticks. He took the food and ventured back into the living room, watching Yata put a pillow, sheets and a blanket on the slightly worn out couch, making it ready for Saruhiko to sleep in. Once the bed was ready, Misaki plopped down on the couch and started up his gaming console, and tried to finish up a mission, that he could not get through.

''You know you are in the wrong location for the mission, right?'' Saruhiko drawled out, making the player click his tongue in annoyance.

''Well, If you are such a pro, then beat it for me.'' Misaki challenged, and made way for the man to sit next to him and gave over his controller. The mission was beat in 15 minutes by Saruhiko, while Yata had struggled for a full month. He glanced at his partner and saw him sporting a miniature winning smile, which made his heart flutter, and suddenly realise that he wanted to see Saruhiko smile more. ''So..since tomorrow is free, you wanna play Co-op mode for a while? I mean, we could take on those losers online?'' He offered his guest, who was fixing is glasses.

''Fine, but try not to get us killed.'' Doing a mental cheers, Misaki sprung up from his seat and went to fish out his second controller.

After playing for 3 hours straight, sleep finally started to take it's toll on them, and Misaki had almost fallen asleep on Saruhiko's lap, but with a loud stretch, Yata stood up and headed to his room.

''It's kinda cool, that we are such a great team on the game we both like. At least we have something common. Well, goodnight Saruhiko.'' He was met with silence, and almost wanted to curse at him for being an ungrateful asshole again, the body on the couch shifted, and a weak voice filled the now dark room.

''Thanks. For letting me stay the night. Goodnight.'' Saruhiko grumbled out, before pulling the blanket over his head, and let sleep take over him.

A small smile graced Misaki's tired face, and with a softly whispered 'you're welcome' and 'goodnight', he went inside his room.

What he didn't know, was that his smile was answered by an already sleeping figure, huddled under the warm blanket, that smelled just like him.


	6. Chapter 6

Morning came too early for Saruhiko's liking, as the sun shone brightly through the window, and just to spite him, directly on his face. He blinked open his eyes, expecting to meet the familiar sight of his bland white ceiling, but was met with a dark color instead. At first, he panicked, thinking that overnight, his shitty eyesight had worsened, and he was going blind. But he turned his head around, and could recognize other objects and colors through the fog. But this wasn't his apartment.

'Oh right, Misaki took me in...'

He tried to feel the slightly lumpy couch for his glasses, and when his hand was met with none, he panicked. That was the only omen he had from Maria, and he be damned if he lost it. He shifted and struggled to get out of the tangled blanket, when he suddenly fell off the edge of the couch, landing on his ass. A snicker flooded his ears, and he turned his head towards the sound, spotting a small blurry body shaking with laughter. Misaki was trying to contain his laughter, walking around the couch and picking up the fallen glasses, he put them back on Saruhiko's nose. The fog slightly cleared again, something Saruhiko was used to now through the years of wearing the wrong glasses for his condition. With a tongue click, he pushed them higher on his nose, and took his partners outstretched hand, standing from the floor, brushing off the dirt from himself.

''Good morning, Your Gracefulness.'' Misaki teased, just as the man had a few days back. He was already fully dressed and smiling for a guy, who said he hated his guts. Saruhiko was surprised he wasn't thrown out by now. The red head turned towards the kitchen, scratching the back of his neck. ''Is an omelet okay for breakfast?'' He asked, pulling an annoyingly pink apron from a hook next to the kitchen entryway, heading for the fridge and opening it.

''Just no fruits or vegetables, then it's okay.'' Saruhiko mumbled loud enough for his host to hear. The fridge closed with a small bang, and Misaki placed the eggs down on the table and leaned his body on the small window he had on the kitchen wall.

''What are you, five? Most kids get over that phase quick, seems you have been stuck there for a while.'' The male said annoyed, but continued with the breakfast. He cracked open a few more eggs than usual, since he had to cook for his guest as well. While he kept himself busy, Saruhiko finally got dressed and tried to manage his hair with the brush and hair gel, that he always took with him to practice, so they were still in his bag. What he was dumb enough to do, was leave his other bag inside his locker. That contained his spare key to the studio and his house keys and wallet. Well, fuck. The academy would open only tomorrow, and he had no way to get inside. Sure, he could call Munakata, but he knew that in the free day of the week, he went to spend time with his family, that lived on the other side of Japan. He was stuck until tomorrow.

A clink from the kitchen returned him from his thoughts, as he went to investigate what was going on with the breakfast. He leaned on the door frame, watching Misaki take out a milk bottle from the fridge and pour it on the omelet, his face pulled in such a disgusted grimace, it looked like he wanted to vomit right on the breakfast.

''Well, that sure explains something.'' Saruhiko said with a snicker, making Yata jump in the air at the unexpected newcomer.

''Explains what?'' Misaki asked with a pissed off tone, focusing on cooking, than on the smirking monkey.

''Why you are so short. Didn't your mother tell you to drink milk to get big? It seems you don't listen to a voice of reason, Mi~sa~ki.'' He drawled out his partners name, sitting at the table and pulling out his PDA, to mess around with it's code.

''Ah! I said stop calling me that! And fuck you, milk is disgusting! It comes out of a cows ass, like hell I am going to drink that shit right from the bottle.''

''It comes from the udders, not it's ass, idiot.''

''Shut up, asshole.''

They fell into a somehow comfortable silence, Saruhiko messing with his PDA, until the breakfast was ready, and Misaki was fishing out two plates, putting his guests share in front of him, pulling him away from his phone. He sat right across from him, said a prayer and started to eat. With a huff, Saruhiko followed right behind. They ate in silence, occasionally glaring at each other. Once they were finished, Misaki took the dirty plates, and went to was them, while his annoying partner stalked to the room. He folded the blanket and put it at the foot of the couch, putting the pillow on top of it, to make room to sit on. Saruhiko took his bag, rummaging through it, trying to find at least some spare change for the bus, to finally go home, when he spotted the CD that Munakata had given him the night before, and the dumb job he had put upon him, that was the fault why he couldn't get home right now. He pulled the damned thing out of his bag, running his fingers upon the writing.

Fushimi + Yata.

It looked like a school girl had written it on top of her notebook, dreaming to be together with her crush. He scoffed at it, thinking that the icing on the cake would be if the Captain had drew a heart on it too. He thanked god, that he didn't, this was strangely embarrassing enough.

''What's that?''

A cheerful voice called out right behind him, startling him for a second. He turned his head, spotting Misaki munching on a granola bar, walking around the couch, until he plopped himself down next to him. Before Saruhiko could hide the CD, his partner had already read the cover.

''The fuck!? Why do you have that thing? Are you planning something, pervert?'' Yata roared, crossing his arms. 

''Don't worry virgin, I'm not interested in you whatsoever. Captain Munakata entrusted us with the task of coming up the routine for the charity event next week. He thinks it's a good idea for us to get closer as partners. Believe me, sometimes I think that guy is out of his mind. How can he think, that you--, what are you doing?''

While Saruhiko was busy ranting, Misaki had stood up and was currently trying to push the coffee table to the wall, and when that was done, he pushed the table that the TV was sitting on, clearing the area free. He took the small carpet, rolling it closed and put it away.

''Get your ass up, monkey, I can't push the sofa away if you're sitting on it. Move it.'' The man grumbled, shocking his partner.

''I asked what are you doing, idiot.''

''You said we had to come up with a routine in less than a week, so I think we don't have much time to argue. Raise your ass up and help me move this shit.''

Still shocked, Saruhiko stood up and helped Misaki push the sofa to an opposite wall, and the room was now almost empty. The red head disappeared into his room, returning with a boom box in hand, connecting it to the amps he had next to his TV. He took the CD from the table where they had left it, popping it into the player and starting the music. The song was fast, but gentle in the same time, there was a rap bit in the song, but it had a sweet message. Misaki had to admit it was something he wasn't used to, but he would try his best to think of something. The category was freestyle, so he had a brilliant opportunity to give his all. The problem was to how would he mix together Saruhiko into it. He tried to think about the moves the lanky skeleton had showed the other day. He could use the dumb hip swinging for starters, it looked kinda easy. He dragged the full length mirror from his room, since he had to see how he was moving. He tried to mimic what he saw the day before, but couldn't help but feel it was somehow wrong. He tried to start with the other foot, but that was not it. Damn it, Saruhiko had shown it to be so easy.

''Like I said, you couldn't be graceful if your life depended on it. You move the wrong parts of your body for that move. Here,'' Saruhiko had folded his sleeves back, standing right behind his ungraceful partner, softly putting his hands on the other males hips. Misaki had blushed and pulled away, wanting to bitch about the other being a pervert, but at the same time he did need the asshole to show him the move.

''Stop being a virgin and focus. Put your hands on top of mine, so you feel how your hips are going to move.'' The cold hands returned on Misaki's bare hips under his shirt, and he put his slightly shaking and sweating hands on top of his just like he had instructed. Saruhiko pressed himself close to Misaki's back, their hips almost connecting almost like puzzle pieces fitting together in an intimate way, that didn't leave out a fresh blush to appear on the red heads face. He turned his eyes to the mirror, trying to focus on the music and moving his hips. Saruhiko had made move forwards, making his partner do the same.

''Do the step again, but put your toe first and only then the heel.'' Misaki followed the order, outstretching his foot almost like a ballerina and made a move.''Good, now do the same backwards.'' Again, his partner did what he was told. ''Okay, seems that you got that down. It seems the problem must be the hips. Now, don't fight what I am about to do, but follow my movement along.'' After Saruhiko said that, he snapped Misaki's hips to the right, pulling a surprised gasp out of the others lips. He did the same to the left, this time met with less resistance. He did the move a few more time, until Misaki could do it himself. 

''Hey, I think I got the hang of this.'' Misaki cheerfully laughed.

''Thats not all. Now try to put it all together.''

''Piece of cake, monkey! Just watch me!''

Oh, Saruhiko did watch. He watched an idiot embarrass himself. When he moved his hips, he didn't move his feet the right way, or when he moved his feet the right way, he forgot to snap his hips, or moved them the wrong way.

''Idiot, you will brake your hips, if you continue this way!''

''Oh fuck you! This move is dumb, no wonder I can't do it!''

''Shut up and listen. Put your hands around my neck.'' Saruhiko said, nonchalantly.

''What, like in this position?'' Misaki asked

''Yes, now hurry up, I don't want to do this all day. We still need to come up with a routine, not watch you make a fool of yourself.''

''Shut the hell up! See, I'm doing it, stop bitching about it.'' Misaki growled back, wrapping his hands around his partners neck, still facing away from him. Cold hands placed themselves on his hips once again, hips rolling into his backside.

''If something pokes me, I swear to god I am going to cut it off.'' Yata warned, not liking the lower areas being so close to each other.

''Stop being a virgin and focus on dancing, not being fucked. Now move, I'm going to help you keep it up.''

With a squawk, the red head started to move, but even with his partners help he couldn't do much difference.

''God damn it, we're gonna be here all day, aren't we?'' Saruhiko groaned, face-palming. 

''No! I got the hang of it, just shut up.''

That was a lie. They spent the whole day doing just one move, stopping only to eat or go to the bathroom. For Saruhiko it felt like torture, trying to teach a move that a complete noob could do. And only when the clock turned midnight, Misaki had finally did it the right way and immediately collapsed on top of his partner, sending them down on the couch.

''Holy...hell...you...can't do...shit.'' Saruhiko panted out, making it hard to breath with Misaki laying on his chest.

''Shut up...At least I did it...'' Misaki tried to growl back, but it came out as a whine. The body beneath him started to breath slower, and when he raised his head, he saw that Saruhiko had fallen asleep. A small smile formed itself on Yatas face, as he saw the furrowed brows of his sleeping partner. Carefully not to wake him up, he took his glasses and put them on the table, that now stood next to the sofa. Misaki stroked a gentle hand down Saruhiko's face, making the sleeper relax and his brows turned relaxed from being furrowed. The red head wanted to leave for his own bed, but lanky arms were holding him close, and if he moved, he knew he would wake the man up. So he carefully took the blanket, that was underneath his partners head and threw it around them both. He put his head on the soft chest and listened to the the heartbeat below, allowing it to lull him to sleep.

''Thanks, Saruhiko.'' Misaki muttered out with a smile, before sleep took him as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I received a comment the other day, that Saruhiko's back-story is cringy as fuck, so I went and read it over, and thank you for pointing that out, cause it was total cringe. So I went and edited and rewrote the part, and I think it looks a lot better and more logical. I am not afraid of these kind of comments, just the opposite, these kind of comments help me improve and make grow as a writer. So thank you for that comment. I hope you like it better now, and thank you all for reading this dumb fanfic of mine.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I was busy with school, and then I was getting ready for my and my friends first performance in a convention, which was amazing and scary at the same time. And of course, we were cosplaying as SaruMi. :)

Being so exhausted as they were from the night before, both Saruhiko and Misaki had been out of it, not seeing the position they had just woken up, until they realized how close their faces were. There was a short moment of complete silence, until the dark haired dancer shoved his sleeping partner down on the ground, making the startled red head let out a yelp, as he met the hard floor. Trying to touch at the table next to the couch, Saruhiko pulled his glasses on his nose, running a hand through his slightly sweaty hair, he rose up onto his feet, shuffling to the direction of the bathroom. With a soft huff, Misaki watched the retreating back, before he himself moved from the spot on the floor, and getting to work on pushing his furniture back into their original positions, while he waited for the bathroom to be unoccupied. 

When he was done, he stumbled sleepily to the kitchen to inspect what he could make for breakfast, that would also suit the picky eater that was currently in his shower naked. As that thought crossed his mind, and the image from before flashed before his eyes, he blushed bright as a tomato, slamming the door of the refrigerator closed, finished with picking the needed ingredients to finally start cooking. Once the food was ready and divided into two bowls, the door of the bathroom opened, his dance partner walking out of it with a white towel on his neck, lazily drying his hair, but so sloppily, that he only succeeded on making his floor more wet. Misaki's right eyebrow twitched at that, his patience running low, until the towel slipped from Saruhiko's neck, plopping on the small puddle that had been able to form on his living room floor.

''That's it! How incompetent are you monkey? Give me that fucking towel.'' The steaming redhead stomped his way over to the lanky man, picking up the fallen towel, throwing it on his partners head and harshly drying his hair for the man, that tried smack his hands away from his head.

''Stop it, you idiot! You're going to pull out my hair!''

''Shut up, you keep leaking on my floor! It seems you can't do anything yourself!'' Misaki argued, still fluffing the hair under the towel, when suddenly it fell away from Saruhiko's face, making them now face to face, as Misaki's hands stopped on his head. They were both breathing slightly heavily, suddenly pulled out of the arguing atmosphere. A stray water drop slid down the white expanse of Saruhiko's neck, sliding down his collarbones, down his chest, that was still uncovered by his unbuttoned shirt, Misaki's eye's following it, stuck in an almost shock like trance. When the drop had disappeared fro his line of sight, he returned his eye's back to his partners. He finally realized how close they had been to start with...

Close enough to reach, if only he stood on his tip toes...but...reach what!?

Snapping out of it, Misaki let go of the towel, brushing past the pale body, almost slipping on the puddle that was left on the floor, rushing to the now empty bathroom, locking the door behind him, just for good measure. His heart was beating faster than it should had, his face growing hotter by the second. What exactly had he just expected?! Slapping his cheeks to get rid of the thoughts that had swirled in head, he started to take off his clothes, deciding that a hot shower would help to clear his head. Misaki stepped into the cabin, starting on the water, hiding in the corner to wait for the water to warm up to a normal temperature. As he waited, he put his hand over the place where his heart was, feeling it still beating irregularly. 

He was expecting something....He had expected Saruhiko to move and ki--

''AH!'' With a loud yell, Yata ran under the water stream, washing his hair and trying to wash out the thoughts with the soap suds. Because no matter how hard he thought about it, even for a little... He had fallen for that asshole.

\------------------------------------------------

Breakfast was spent with little bickering, before they finally got dressed and headed for the academy. The trip was spent in slightly uncomfortable silence, until they reached the studio, meeting the few of the crew members that had already come. They split up, heading for the opposite directions of the room, dropping their bags and waiting for the others and more importantly - the instructors. About 20 minutes later everybody had arrived and Munakata waltzed into the room, Mikoto in tow, Anna flowing after the men like a little duckling following the mother duck. They turned to the group, ordering to warm up, while they fetched their things from the office. The groups came together, waiting for the substitute instructors to lead them. Together, Saruhiko and Misaki led a short and easy routine for warm up, and when they were done, the men were back.

''Good work. Now, Fushimi-kun, as we talked a few days back, I entrusted you to inform your partner about that routine. I hope you have at least a little progress done by now, since the charity event is at the end of next week.''

''There was a bit of a complication, but we have gotten about halfway through. The part of Scepter 4 is about done.'' Saruhiko answered in a monotone voice, keeping eye contact with his shorter partner while he was saying the word 'complication', which had earned him a glare. He returned his attention to his teacher, who seemed to be satisfied with his answer, clapping his hands together.

''Now then, that is great news. I hope you are up to demonstrating it to the group right now, Fushimi-san.''

Even if he didn't want to, he had no choice. As they took the starting position and gestured for Anna to start the music, Saruhiko hoped to god that his idiot of a partner would not fuck up the routine. They performed the moves they had somehow agreed, while he taught Misaki the most basic of moves, and the dance seemed to fit with the music, the rest of the group catching up to the dance quickly and with almost no mistakes. It came to the point where they would use the move that Misaki couldn't do until they had almost passed, and his partner hoped it was enough to be stuck in his brain. Misaki did it a bit sloppily, but he deemed it good enough. The half finished routine had come to an end, with Misaki laying over Saruhiko's knee, Saruhiko himself standing in a low squat, stabilizing his foot to be able to hold up his smaller partner up enough so he would not fall. The studio was filled with applause and after that they all turned to practicing HOMRA's part of the routine, which was a whole lot easier, since Saruhiko knew what he was doing.

\--------------------------------

Without even noticing, the week had rolled by and tomorrow was supposed to be the day, that they showed how they could all work together in the charity event for the academy. The day had ended with Munakata and Mikoto handing out the costumes for the performance, which consisted of two styles - HOMRA's costume was fairly simple. A purple hoodie, black saggy pants and purple sneakers. Scepter 4's costumes were just a fancier version of the other groups. The men were handed tight purple shirts, black pants and also purple sneakers, while Awashima was handed a pair of black shorts and a purple blouse, that seemed to have a big V cut on purpose. Once they had taken the costumes, they were free to go home and get ready for tomorrow. Misaki felt exhausted after the torturous practice week, but was happy about finally dancing to help their academy. Everybody had already went home, so he had the showers all to himself, feeling the water wash away his worries and the soreness in his muscles. After getting refreshed, Misaki shuffled into the locker room, expecting to be alone, until he saw Saruhiko sitting on the wooden bench with his head in his hands.

''Saru? What are you still doing here?'' He asked carefully, not trying to pick a fight with the lanky dancer for once. The man in question raised his head to the speaker, not wearing glasses. As he wanted to ask where he had left them, he saw the trashed glasses on the floor, the frames still okay, but the lenses were destroyed. ''Saruhiko, did you drop your glasses?'' There was no answer to his question, but he guessed the pained sigh was enough. Misaki crouched in front of his partner, picking up the broken pieces of glass, before somebody could get hurt. After throwing them into the trash, he dressed himself as quickly as possible, before tugging Saruhiko after him by his arm and ignoring the protests, dragged them both into the city, trying to find the nearest optician. Finally, Misaki had thought to himself, there was a chance to help that stubborn monkey. After a half an hour of wondering around the streets, they headed into a clinic, Yata pushing the still protesting Saruhiko through the door.

A kind looking, middle aged man greeted them, and Misaki took it upon himself to explain the situation, not letting his partner to get even a word in. A moment later, he was sitting in a chair, while the doctor was checking Saruhiko's vision with different methods and scolding the man for not going to the doctor, since his eyesight was so bad. He finally determined his partners condition, searching for the correct lenses and frames, until the red head stood up and fished out the old frames, that were once Saruhiko's glasses.

''If you don't mind, could it be possible to use these?'' The doctor gave the okay, the glasses were fixed, and once Misaki was done fighting Saruhiko about him paying for them, they finally headed to the bus stop. The bus was supposed to come in about 15 minutes, so they sat down to wait.

''So, gonna tell what happened?'' Misaki asked slowly, his hands covering the coffee cup that he held. There was silence. As he had expected. 

''They once belonged to my maid. She died by my fathers hands. They are the only thing I still have of her. That is why I didn't go to the doctors, because I was scared they would take them away from me.'' Saruhiko drawled out in a slightly shaking voice, his hands grasping the cup in his hands harder, trying not to show weakness, that tried to pour out of his eyes. It was weird to see the world clearly again, without a constant fog blocking his way. A warm hand slowly slid into his lap, softly taking one of his hands and squeezing it in comfort.

''Thank you, for trusting me with your story, Saruhiko. It's going to be okay now, I know it will.'' Misaki said with a soft smile, letting go of his partners hand, since the bus was finally arriving. Saruhiko stood up, throwing the empty coffee cup into the trash, before pulling his bag in his shoulders. The bus stopped, it's doors opening for Saruhiko to climb on, but he waited a moment, before turning around and facing the small red head. 

''T-thanks, for today.'' He stammered out, before being met with a sunny smile. 

''Any time. That's what friends are for, right?'' 

''I guess, if you say so. Don't fuck up the routine tomorrow.''

''Same to you, monkey. See ya!'' And with that, Misaki was skipping away, almost as fast as his heart was in that moment. That night, Saruhiko had gone to sleep, while he was looking at his new glasses, that now laid on his night stand, and the smaller red head hoped his heart would stop beating so hard for him to be able to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheesy fucking filler. I'll try to update more often and more longer....ugh....Also, sorry for any mistakes, if I find any, I'll edit them.


	8. Chapter 8

When Yata finally woke up, it seemed he had slept only a total of 20 minutes, never quite falling asleep, due to his fast beating heart, but there was no time to catch up on sleep, since the charity event was happening in just a few hours. Misaki rose from his bed, heading for a much needed shower, due to the summer morning heat, that threatened to seep through his apartments brick wall. A cold shower kick-started his brain, making him think about the night before. The first time he had ever seen Saruhiko so vulnerable and weak. It almost seemed that his partner had tried to hold back tears. The memory suddenly switched to the part, where Misaki had reached for Saruhiko's hand, squeezing and then holding it, until the bus arrived. At that, Yata turned red in the face, quickly running under the cold stream of water to wash away the image. It was weird. They hadn't been that close, and they argued most of the time, insulted one another, and Yata occasionally stepped on his partners feet on purpose, not that he would ever admit that. So why was his heart jumping like that, whenever they were next to each other? He remembered how he hoped his hand wasn't shaking the night before, and how curious he had been about how would it feel if Saruhiko would press closer to him while they were dancing. How his heart jumped in excitement, when Saruhiko let out a rare smile, or any kind emotion that didn't fall into the categories of 'asshole' or 'depressed emo'. 

After finishing his shower, Misaki cooked up a light breakfast, this time, for one. As he was cooking, he glanced at the kitchen doorway, where not that long ago he had dried his partners hair. Shaking the memory away, he turned back to cooking, shoving anything about Saruhiko away from his brain. At least for the time being. After breakfast, it was time to head for the academy, to help Isana-san and the others to set up the outdoor stage, and, of course, rehearse for the last time. Once he arrived at the spot, he saw that not many people had arrived. Isana-san and his assistants Kuroh and a chick he didn't know the name of, 3 guys from Scepter 4 along with the busty chick, and Kamamoto and Kusanagi-san had arrived on the HOMRA side. A bit disappointed that his partner had not arrived yet on the scene, Misaki found a way to busy himself, helping to set up the amps and the lightning, then carrying the seats out and arranging them as it was instructed. Two hours before the performance, the rest of the two groups started to pour in, along with a slightly grouchy Saruhiko. Seeing as everybody had arrived, they had time to rehearse a few times. Soon, it came to the point where they had to go and change into their costumes, heading in different directions, except for Yata and Fushimi, since their lockers were basically next to each other. Trying hard not glance at his partner changing next to him, Yata pulled on his assigned outfit, which was okay in his opinion, and the fact, that it was very easy to put on, unlike his partner next to him, who seemed to be still struggling with pulling the skin tight purple shirt over his head. For a moment, the red head thought about helping him, but stayed put, when a slightly messy mop of black hair popped out of the collar of the shirt. A shirt, Misaki saw almost no point in. Since it didn't cover almost anything. There were proper sleeves, and fabric around the hips, but a large, v-shaped cut, that stretched almost to the crotch, leaving almost nothing for the imagination, but did the trick of making him blush scarlet. The tight slacks and shoes, that complimented Saruhiko's figure didn't help in this situation.

Once they were both done dressing, they headed to the vanity, where they would need to get their hair done, and make up, if it was deemed needed. For the red head, there was not much needed, a simple taming of a couple of wilder curls, a spritz of hairspray and done. For Saruhiko, it was much more. The chick that was hanging out with Isana-san seemed to be the make up artist and hairdresser of the academy, for she almost forcibly pushed the dark haired dancer into the chair in front of the vanity, pulling out a comb and a tube of hair gel. It took about 20 minutes to tame his hair, but the result was blushworthy. One side of the hair was curled a bit, the other, brushed over to the other side, fixed in place with gel and some hairpins, that gave a little of a shaved effect. In short, Saruhiko looked hot as fuck.

Wait, wha--?!

Misaki was dragged out of his shock, people leading him outside in the heat again, closer to the back of the stage, when he finally saw the crowd that had come to the event. The courtyard of the academy was full like a jar of pickles, everybody pushed close against each other. Looking the crowd over, he spotted a familiar mop of hair, that resembled his own. His family was there to see him perform for the first time. Also, the time where he danced with a partner for the first time, an almost half naked one. Well, that put aside, it was almost time to perform. They were lead to opposite sides of the stage, standing right at the edge where the backstage connected with the main stage, Misaki put in the front of his side with Scepter 4 members behind him, the same with Saruhiko on the opposite side. The muttering of the crowd turned quieter, when Isana-san stepped onto the stage, a mic in his hands about to speak.

''Ladies and gentlemen! As the director and grandson of the original founder of Shizume City dance academy, I am ecstatic about the overwhelming crowd of todays charity event. Since it has been made known that our school is on the verge of closing it's doors, this day is for appreciating the art of dance, and performing today are one of the best dancers I have come across in my life. People, who show their love for dance in the way that they move, share their feelings with the world. And I hope that with today's event, they will be able to leave a small wish in all of you to try your hand in the world of dance. The money will go towards the repairs of the school, and new equipment for the tournaments and also costumes as well. And I hope, that this event today, will not be our last. So, now, without further ado, HOMRA and Scepter 4, performing for the first time ever today together!''

With that cue, Isana-san jumped down the stage, as the music faded on. With slow, sensual steps, the two sides came out towards each other, closer and closer. As the slow rhythm started to turn slightly faster, the dancers started to walk around each others partners, the respective leader now standing in front of their respective group. The song boomed fast, both HOMRA and Scepter 4 busting out sharp and fast moves, even sharper hand and hip movements. The rap bit of the song started up, the moves toning down a bit, but as the song crawled towards the chorus, they started to pay more attention to each other partners. Being lost in the feel of the music, Misaki didn't react, until a sharp hand shot out, pulling him into a hard and almost naked chest. His hand was put on a strong shoulder, as the hand before reached down to pull his leg on a slightly bony hip, and before he could react, Misaki was being dipped down to the floor, while Saruhiko stared him straight in the eye, swinging him from side to side in the extremely low hold. Finally understanding what was going on, the red head tuned in, matching his partners moves perfectly, only flinching a bit, when the bony fingers brushed upon his naked hips, where his hoodie had hiked up from the movement. As the song returned to being fast, the moves turned sharper again. It followed the same pattern, until the last rap bit of the song, where they all formed a half circle, cheering Kamamoto and two other dudes from Scepter 4 break dancing. When the song turned to it's last slow bit, all partners reconnected, circling around each other in a suggestive tone, drawing a bunch of girlish squeals out of the audience. Once the song picked up the speed for the last time, Saruhiko grabbed his smaller partners hips, turning them in the same position they were in just a few days back, pulling the muscular arms around his neck backwards. Before they had to do the move, they slowly circled their hips against each other, when Misaki suddenly felt hot breath brush against his neck, soft lips slightly brushing his skin.

''Don't forget what I taught you.'' The sentence almost made him freeze up, when the hands returned, helping him move his hips just like before, but this time, he was focused and managed to pull it off. As the song started to reach it's conclusion, Misaki was spun around and twirled before Saruhiko and kneeled down, pulling his partner over his knee, stretching him over it as a finishing move. The audience burst in a standing ovation. Breathing as if he had ran a marathon, and still laying over his partners knee, Misaki felt that it had gone better than he had expected, if the small smile that was plastered on Saruhiko's face was any indication.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few more smaller performances and speeches, they were free to dress back to their casual clothes and explore the stands of the event. There were food, game and many other stands, that made the night enjoyable for everybody. After a well deserved shower, both HOMRA and Scepter 4 had dispersed around the small fair, some going alone, some sticking close to their dance partners. Something Yata did himself. Calling it a huge win in his head, a slightly grumpy Saruhiko was next to him, as they explored together.

''So, how did it go?'' Yata asked almost out of the blue.

''Well, don't get too excited but good job not fucking that move up for once.'' Saruhiko grumbled back. High on the earlier adrenaline, Yata's blood was pumping, making him relaxed enough to joke around with his usually stoic partner. With a fake gasp, Misaki put a hand on his heart, the other wiping away fake tears.

''That was so beautiful, Saru! You moved me to my hearts core.'' He laughed out, as Saruhiko pushed his face away. With a normal atmosphere now between them, they circled around a bit, until a high voice called Yata's name. As he turned around, he saw his family sitting at a small table next to a food stand, his smaller sister calling them over. Pulling a reluctant Saruhiko along, they joined his family for dinner.

''Misaki, I'm so proud of you! You looked amazing up there, you too, Saruhiko-kun, you compliment each other very good. It seems you are good friends, I'm glad that there is someone who can match you.'' Yatas mother commented, the fact that she called them friends bringing a soft blush and a stutter out of the red head, but he did not correct her, and it seemed okay with his partner, since he continued to sip on his sake, that they both had bought. They chatted a bit more, before the woman excused herself, saying they had to head home, since Misaki's siblings had to head to bed soon. Slightly intoxicated, the two dancers stumbled around a bit more, until Yata spotted a grouchy penguin plushy, glaring at him from a stand. Pulling Saruhiko along, he bought a few tries of the game, the slight blur around the edges of his vision messing up his aim. Before he spent all of his money, Saruhiko cut in, taking a dart and hitting the target straight in the middle. Slightly pissed off, the vendor handed the plush to Misaki, who clutched it close to his chest.

''Look, Saru, it looks just like you!'' The red head showed the face of the plush to his partner, who only grumbled and glared back at the penguin. The sky started to turn black and the event ended, all the dancers rushed home, spotting the angry clouds forming from above. As Misaki packed up his things, the sound of water hitting the window suddenly filled the locker room, a tongue click mixing in between. ''Saru, have you ever danced in the rain before?'' The red head suddenly asked, his eyes drawn by the rain.

''What idiot dances in the rain? That sounds like a sure way to get sick very fast.''

''Don't be such a party pooper, come on, let's go!'' And even though Saruhiko scratched and tried to pull at his partners arm, a few seconds later the crazy red head was rushing out in the middle of the now empty courtyard, spinning around in the summer rain, while his partner stood under the roof, arms crossed on his chest, glaring at the idiot, that was his partner. Suddenly, music could be heard slightly in the midst of the patter of rain, Saruhiko looking up to see Misaki pulling out his phone and playing a song, that just happened to be about rain. As the song started up, the red head dragged out his reluctant partner out in the rain, successfully making them both wet to the bone, clothes sticking to their skin. Now with that done, Misaki looked up, frozen. What now? He was dragged out of his thoughts, when cold hands reached out for his, making him blush once again.

''If you're going to make me sick, might as well make the best of it. Look sharp, the next thing we are going to learn is another ballroom dance. Be grateful you get a kickstart. But, I bet it wouldn't change much.'' Saruhiko drawled, pulling the smaller mans hands on his shoulders.

''Hey, what is that supposed to mean?!'' Misaki yelled back at the snide comment. while being led by the taller man, who was right. He stumbled quite a bit, stepped on his partners feet and somehow almost twisted his arm out. As they fumbled around in the rain, Misaki almost didn't notice how fast his heart was beating, until Saruhiko spun him around into his chest and picked him up gracefully, their wet chests foreheads pressed close together, making the red head blush even more. As if on cue, the music awkwardly stopped, both of them stuck in position, as the rain beat down harder. 

''If this was shitty rom-com, you would have kissed me by now.'' Lost in the moment, Yata spat out the obvious elephant in the room, before he realized what he said. As the words kicked in and his head sobered up, Misaki forced his way out of the lanky hold, which was not hard at all, getting ready to apologize, as he knew he had just crossed the line. His heart now hurt, almost as if it was punishing him for being a drunk idiot and messing up the already fragile relationship that they had. Opting the choice of running, Misaki didn't expect a cold hand to grab his chin and raise it up, two blue eyes closing before slightly chapped and warm lips placed themselves upon his own frozen ones. As Saruhiko started to press into the kiss a bit harder, Misaki's heart seemed to restart all over again. 

Saruhiko was kissing him. Fushimi Saruhiko, was kissing him, Yata Misaki, in the pouring rain, in the middle of a Friday night, specifically 2 a.m. And there he stood, frozen on the spot, not moving at all, his heart screaming at him to FUCKING KISS BACK, YOU MORON! It seemed it did the trick just in time, just as he felt the taller slowly pull back, Misaki wrapped his arms around the skinny neck, pulling him closer to finally kiss the stupid monkey properly. It seemed like they kissed for a century, the wet sounds ether coming from them or the rain, but it seemed neither of them cared enough to give a shit, only until then, when oxygen was needed more than making out with your hot dance partner. Gulping down a quick breath, Misaki launched himself back at Saruhiko, before he loudly sneezed in his face. Smooth.....

''I told you.'' A sarcastic tongue click ruining the moment.

''Shut up, Saru.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted it to turn out better, but it turned into shit..............plzkillme.


	9. Chapter 9

''If you say anything, I am going to push you into a puddle, Monkey..'' 

The two dancers walked in the pitch black, trying to find the door of the academy and retrieve their stuff. Even though the rain had stopped through their bickering, the sky was still cloudy, not letting the light of the moon through. Once they went inside, a long shower and clothes change later they were heading back to Misaki's apartment, since there were no buses this late in the evening. Stumbling through the apartment door locked in a game tonsil hockey, Saruhiko pushed his smaller partner up against the wall, the small hands tangled in his slightly wet hair and pulling. After the oxygen was needed again, they broke apart for a breath, but as they tried to continue, Misaki coughed right into Saruhiko's open mouth, that made them both brake apart from their embrace.

''As much as making out with you is better than fighting, I still think that was gross as hell. Put a hand over your mouth when you cough, gross.'' Saruhiko sneered, wiping his mouth, and then wiping his hand on his pants. With just a coughed out 'shut up' from Misaki, they went to bed, to tired from all the adventures and experiences that they had gone through the day. Misaki retreated back to his own bedroom, leaving Saruhiko in the living room with a lazily thrown blanket and pillow. Needless to say, they couldn't fall asleep for a long time.

The morning came with a clear summer sky and a hot wave air. Misaki woke up with his sheets sticking close to his skin, and with the knowledge, that the guy he had a fucking crush on, was sleeping right behind that door, oh yeah, and they also made out in the rain the night before and against his living room wall later. A scarlet blush made it's way upon his face, and he decided that a cold shower would do the trick. Making his way to the bathroom, the redhead didn't check if his guest was still sleeping until he ran into him, for once, his lower half covered by a towel, in the bathroom. Before he could apologize or run out, a long, lanky arm shot out and dragged him inside the room. Without saying anything, Saruhiko turned his back on him, climbing into the shower, dropping the towel, and making Misaki look away sputtering. With a sigh, Saruhiko opened the shower door, pulling the redhead next to him, still in his underwear. 

''Saru, what the fuck are you doing?!'' Yata yelled out, suddenly being in a very close proximity of his crush, who was currently standing in front of him wet and naked. Trying hard not to look down, Misaki tried to look anywhere but at his partner. Long hands trapped him in the already small space, when suddenly a splash of cold water hit Yata right in the face from the shower head, which was being held by his shower-mate. 

''Stop being a virgin, we literally had our tongues down each-others throats last night. It's hot, so we should shower together and then figure out how to not get sick, no thanks to your stupid escapade in the rain, Mr. Shitty Rom-com.''

After that they shut up and took a shower together and ate breakfast, a short make out session, may or may had not snuck in there between. It was much later in the afternoon, when the heat was starting to get a little unbearable. Misaki had brought out a fan, but it didn't seem to do much. Due to the heat, they did not bother to get dressed back up, opting for lounging around in their underwear, Saruhiko wearing an open dress shirt from the night before. As they got sweatier by the second, a thought ran through Misaki's head.

''Saru, want some ice-cream?'' Yata weakly offered the sleeping body, which was hogging the entire fan. The body lifted a slightly pissed off head from the floor, sporting a glare.

''Why the hell didn't you ask sooner, as if we haven't been dying for the past 3 hours?''

''Well, you're such a fucking picky eater, how would I know if you liked ice-cream! God damn it, now I have to get up and get it.'' Grumbling and flinching from the leather sticking to his skin, Yata ventured into the kitchen to fetch ice-cream. Opening his freezer he spotted the frozen treat, sitting there like water in the desert. ''Chocolate or vanilla?'' He yelled out for the lanky male, that was still trying not to pass out by the fan.

''Vanilla.'' Came a weak answer, as Misaki grabbed the said ice-cream. Shuffling back, he threw the treat to his partner, who quickly caught it. Taking one look at the couch, which now had the indent of his body,Yata opted for laying next to Saruhiko, closer to the fan. As they were both laying on their back and eating, a question was bugging the redhead.

''Saru, how did you figure out you like me?'' He asked, turning his head. Saruhiko had paused his eating, turning his head to look Misaki in the eye's. 

''At first I saw you as a pest, to be honest. But when you tried to get close to me, I kind of felt that I didn't want to push you away for some reason. And when you helped me, I couldn't be more grateful. You may be an idiot virgin, but, I'm glad I fell for you. Plus, your reactions when you're acting like a virgin are hilarious.''

''I'm not an animal, that you need to watch my reactions.''

''Oh, really?''

Putting his ice-cream away, Saruhiko pinned Misaki down beneath him, watching in amusement as the boy started to change colors, almost like a chameleon as he neared his face closer. With a smirk, Saruhiko leaned all the way down to steal a short kiss on the slightly sputtering lips, which started to slowly turn deeper, as small but strong arms wrapped themselves around the lanky neck and pulling their bodies close to each-other. Soon after, there were tongue and ice-cream sharing involved, as they made out on the floor of the apartment. After a little while, they broke apart, Saruhiko's mouth slipping slightly down Misaki's jaw, leaving small, cold nibbles, leaving the intimacy there for the day, less they got a heatstroke.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, practice was back on, the day not being so hot. Due to the charity event, a couple of new faces showed up, being interested in the art of dance, guided by Isana-san and his gang, while both HOMRA and Scepter 4 continued to practice. They started to make up new routines for the soon upcoming tournament, where they would have only one chance to raise the money for the school, if they didn't want to dance out in the streets. They went through many suggestions and songs, some fast and sharp, some slow and emotional, others intimate and passionate. Later in the day, the heavy oak door opened, Isana-san walking in with the rookies, and it seemed he had brought them in for a brief demonstration. Right at that moment, Saruhiko was teaching a very, overly-sexual move to the groups, that didn't seem to sit well with Misaki as the girls started to whisper and oogle his newly gotten boyfriend like he was a piece of meat. Trying his best to ignore the giggling newcomers, Yata tried to keep up with the group.

A good 20 minutes later, the tourists finally left. The practice went for a few more hours, at the end leaving Saruhiko and Misaki alone to come up with new routines together. Putting on a playlist of picked songs, they argued about styles, moves and other things, until the feud settled for Saruhiko helping Misaki with the new move of the day. The tallers hands found their rightful place back on his partners hips, helping the redhead with rolling them in the time of the song. Focusing on the move, what Yata didn't realize, was that the hands on his hips were starting to slip a little too low, for being appropriate for dancing, until warm fingertips started to fidget against the hem of his loose pants.

''Feeling confident are we? I would be too, if some girl came to drool over me for half an hour..''

''Oh, is our little virgin jealous? That certainly didn't take long. But don't worry, I don't care for some girls getting wet over me, but it does tick me off, when they drool over something that is mine..'' With a sensual whispers, Saruhiko leaned down to nibble at his partners ear, as the very tips of his fingers slipped under the hem of Misaki's pants, slightly massaging the skin in soft circles.

''Over your dick? Yeah, that would kinda tick me off too.''

''No, I meant you. While you were busy eying me up, I saw some of them drool over you too. And I don't like that.'' His voice seemed to drop an octave lower, as the fingers slipped deeper down. Still in the illusion of dancing, Misaki kept moving his hips, but pushed his backside into his partner.

''Oh, so I caught myself a possessive monkey. That is nice to know..'' Yata snapped back, giving another snap of his hips backwards.

''Is that going to be a problem?'' A sly tongue whispered and slid inside the shell of Yata's ear, making the dancers knees weak.

''N-no..'' As he said that, he felt the breath of a smirk at his ear, as the long fingers slipped inside his underwear, wrapping around the now interested organ. The warm hand started tugging as if in time of the song, which had changed into a slow and sensual one to match the mood. With a hand down his pants it was getting harder to keep up the dance, looking more like an awkward fidgeting, but Misaki was still capable to push his ass back, feeling that his partner was in the same state as he was. As the hand moved sharper and a little faster, he slipped his eye's shut, getting lost in the feeling of pleasure, when a warm breath ghosted over his ear again.

''Keep your eyes open..'' Said Saruhiko in a whispers, before attaching his mouth to his neck and sucking, as if he was a vampire, his other free hand holding up Misaki's chin to hold his gaze on the wall of mirrors. Misaki's eye's were starting to water as he struggled not to sob out in pleasure, the skinny, but strong hand holding his head up to watch at how his reflection was getting turned into a hot mess right before his eye's. Soon, Saruhiko returned his partners hip rolls, turning the private practice into an exclusive peep show meant just for them. The hand still wrapped around Misaki was moving faster, the slide of the precum making it easier. The mouth that was still attached to Misaki's neck was leaving a hot trail of kisses down, the hand holding his face sliding down to his shoulder, leaving a hot trail of touch, before pulling the shirt sleeve down to access more skin to engulf in the fiery kisses. As the song was slowly coming to an end, so did Misaki's stamina, his knees starting to shake and head falling back against his partners shoulder, a hand shooting behind his back to hold onto Saruhiko's hip to thrust with all of his remaining strength and keep his balance. 

''Sa-Saru, I-I..I ca-an't....stop...I'm gona...'' He whined out trying to shy his hips away from the devilish hand, which only went faster, just to spite him. The moans rose in sharpness, the panting in the room almost loud enough to drown the song.

''Don't close your eyes, I want to watch together how you fall apart..come on...cum Misaki....'' Another hot whisper went into his ear, as the hand in his pants squeezed, and a tongue stabbing into his ear again, making that the last straw. As the song finished with a high note from the male singer, a higher and sharper howl tore it's way out of Misaki's throat as he released all over his boyfriends hand, his knees giving out under him, bringing them slowly down to the ground, panting. As he slid down, Misaki felt a warmth on his ass and a strangled moan behind him, the reflection of Saruhiko squeezing his eyes shut.

After a moment they caught their breathes, before Saruhiko helped Misaki up on his shaking legs, lifting him up in his arms bridal style and heading for the shower room smiling a satisfied smile, just as the music for the night faded and the music player automatically shut down.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit sooner than usual...very unusual

If they thought that after the night of short but passionate pleasure things would be more awkward, surprisingly it was quite the opposite. Being together so intimately and feeling so close, closer than any dance could bring them, seemed to be the trigger for them to long for more of each-others company, away from the dance floor. At first it was coffee and small walks after practice, then long walks and talks, even arcade visits on the weekend, and when that wasn't enough, they staid the night. They didn't go further than what happened on the dance floor, due to needing to be in their best conditions for long practices and getting ready for smaller performances and the big championship, in which they had to take home the gold, if they didn't want to dance on the streets. Even with the long and sometimes painful practices and planning, they still had time to be together, even for a few minutes in the day. 

The day was as same as always, Misaki and Saruhiko leading the group, going after the practice plan that their instructors had assigned to them. It was close enough to start practicing the tournament dances, due to it being just a few weeks away. There was still two smaller competitions in the middle, but it didn't hurt to be prepared early. The pounding music was modern and the bass slamming from the amps was almost as loud as in any nightclub. The clicks of dancing shoes was almost overwhelming, as the whole group tried to match their younger leaders, their moves being sharper due to being so athletic and frail in their posture. The practice had been going on for 2 hours already and the swing of the steps was more toned down than it was before, but the life in the dance still remained, no matter of the exhaustion. Munakata and Suoh had disappeared for the last half hour, leaving for something they had to talk about with the director, assuming about the closest competition, which was only 2 days away, that reason being why the group was being pushed more. Before the two had left, they had put the song for the dance to play on loop, saying to dance until they would return, which was suspiciously too long for a short talk about some details. After finishing the dance once more, the leaders themselves couldn't stand the song, rushing to turn it off, and announcing a short brake. With exhausted sighs and chatter filling the room, it was easy enough for Saruhiko and Misaki to sneak away from the studio, heading for closest closet to indulge in each others company, so to say. Rounding the corner, the janitors closet came into view, and before even reaching it, Misaki felt himself void of air in his lungs as his back collided with the wall, now familiar lips placing themselves upon his, in a much needed and desired kiss. The red head instantly wrapped his arms around his partners neck, jumping up to wrap his legs around the taller males waist. With tongues mapping already explored territory and hands brushing on heavily sweaty skin, they stumbled their way towards the door of the closet. When they reached their destination, Misaki tried to scramble for the doorknob, trying hard not to lose his mind from Saruhiko's frantic grinds and the small, exclusive noses that were meant for his ears only. Finally locating the damned knob, the door finally budged, Saruhiko pulling away from it to try and maneuver way his into it, when short surprised gasps suddenly pulled the both of them out of their horny trance to realize that they weren't alone. Misaki quickly jumped down from his partners crotch to scramble behind him in embarrassment, peeking behind the taller figure, only to be met with the missing instructors. So, this is were they had gone. 

''Didn't know this is the new office of Isana-san? Had he moved without our knowledge?'' Saruhiko tried to sound unamused by the scene they were now facing, but his voice loosing the dark effect due to the breathlessness. 

''With all due respect, Fushimi-kun, we were just heading back from the office, but this barbaric man dragged us into these closed quarters to satisfy his carnal needs--''

''I would appreciate if you didn't finish that sentence, I want to keep the contents of my stomach intact. As I can see that this place is currently occupied, we'll be taking our leave in finding a more secluded place.'' Fixing his sliding down glasses, Saruhiko drawled out, before grabbing Misaki's hand and heading somewhere, anywhere, that was a safe distance from the two older dancers.

''Take the next right turn, down the hall and then left!'' The posh voice of Munakata haunted them as they turned the corner, and uncomfortable shiver running down their spines as they could hear the closet door slamming closed.

\--

In the end of it, they had followed Munakata's directions, finding themselves in another janitors closet, this time, safely inside and without unneeded company. The moans bounced in the small space, trapping them in a horny bubble that was waiting to burst at the seams. This time, Misaki had taken control, pushing his boyfriend into the wall, as he fumbled to pull at the strings that held his partners pants upright. The headiness of their breaths mixing together gave Misaki the courage to slide down his partners body, pulling Saruhiko's pants down with him.

''Oh, w-what's this?'' Saruhiko stuttered. ''Since when is my little virgin so bold?'' A pale hand raised the red heads chin up to meet his eyes.

''Since you made a fool of me on the studios dance floor, a place we have to be on almost everyday. So, '' with a smirk, Misaki whispered into his partners pelvis,''this is payback.'' 

After that, the red head swallowed Saruhiko down, his nose brushing at the fine hair, that was sprinkled on his hip. Head falling back and hitting the wall. Saruhiko let out an embarrassingly loud moan, his hands scrambling to hold onto the red hair on the head that was bobbing up and down his length in an almost inhuman speed. If he wasn't sweaty enough, it now poured down his back almost like a river, his glasses on the verge of slipping down his nose and hitting the ground.

''T-this is highly unsanitary..'' He managed to groan out in between gasps. With an extremely lewd pop, Misaki broke away, only to move onto licking, an easier move to try and talk, without the risk of biting off Saruhiko's dick. 

''We are in a janitors closet having sex. If you want sanitary, bite down on a bleach bottle or whatever and stop complaining.'' With that said, Misaki dove back down, this time, without being interrupted.

\--

The competition had been great and their school had placed second place, in addition, their group had gained a new male member, and a new girl group had made into the room just down the hall. They had offered Awashima if she wanted to transfer to their group, but she had refused immediately, opting for staying in with the guys, just to keep an eye on fiancée. Somehow, Misaki had been the only one oblivious that they had that kind of relationship.

The new addition seemed to bring up trouble in Saruhiko's paradise, when the guy started to take private lessons and was paired up with Misaki during the street dancing part. The guy seemed to be a decent ballroomist, but stumbled with the rougher dances. Misaki in all his innocence didn't see any harm in any of it, actually being glad for once to have someone to teach and who was genuinely willing to listen, unlike Saruhiko who had dissed his style and then turned out to be good at it. But, Saruhiko wasn't as dumb as his shorter partner and saw through the newcomers plan. He saw the sneaky glances that lingered too long for anything to be unintentional. 

It put him into a sour mood, the last straw being that Misaki had to lead the newbie to the towels, after he had taken a shower and Misaki was dressed into just his underwear. The towels were put on the tallest shelf, and while his boyfriend had climbed up and reached for them, his wet feet had slipped and he had fallen. Before Saruhiko could have reacted, the new guy had rushed in and caught the small red head. What made him pissed was that Misaki had blushed at that.

They had been walking in their evening walk, when Misaki had mentioned the guys name, speaking of him as if he was a friend. 

''He's trying to hit on you, you know that,right?'' He questioned his partner, that made them stop abruptly.

''What do you mean by that? He's just trying to learn!''

''Yeah, learning your body! I can see how he looks at you when you can't see!''

''Are you crazy? Are you really that possessive over me, that you have to see my student as a potential threat!?''

''Not potential, he is a threat! He isn't that bad at that circus dancing that he has to take up your time!

''If you haven't noticed, I also dance that 'circus dancing', you always keep insulting my style!''

''Everybody without talent could do it, he's trying to take you from me!''

An awkward silence seemed to freeze up the scene, until it resumed when Misaki slapped his partner across the face, Saruhiko only then understanding his mistake.

''Fuck you, Saru! If you don't like the way I dance, you can fuck off and dance your sissy dancing all by yourself. Go ahead and prove that you are better than everybody else, just like you wanted. You just care to prove a point to a man who fucked you up when you were a kid! You think you're the only one!? I dance not only for myself, but for all the years of shit I had gone through, when I didn't have a meaning and my family was falling apart. If you think you dance for anybody, you're wrong. You only dance for a corpse!'' With tears springing in his eyes, Misaki tore away from his boyfriends grasp, fixing the bag on his shoulder and rushing away, trying hard not to spill his tears, leaving a hurt and confused Saruhiko behind.

\--

After their fight, Misaki avoided Saruhiko like the plague, focusing on tutoring his new student. Even-though he had to show the new choreography together with him, he didn't look him in the eye and didn't apologize when he messed up or stood on his feet. When the demonstration part was over, Misaki disappeared from Saruhiko's hold, only to skip back to his student, not noticing the satisfied smirk he sent to his boyfriend, that made his blood boil even more. That continued on for an entire week, until the newcomer asked for a private practice with Misaki at the end of the night. Feeling okay with it Misaki had agreed, ignoring the murderous look Saruhiko was sending to his student.

After everybody had gone home, they started the practice, when suddenly Misaki felt his partner was trying to get away with not so subtle things. Like his hand sliding down lower then it was needed, pulling him closer than needed, etc. With time, the red head was starting to question what his boyfriend had told him. He ignored it until his student pulled him into his crotch and grinded harder than necessary in the dance. 

''W-what are you doing!?''

''I think you know what I'm doing, you agreed to it, Yata-chan..''

''I agreed to teach you the dance!''

''Oh come on, everybody can dance this easy shit. Don't tell me you didn't notice my flirting, I've been hitting on you for the past few days.'' His student whispered too close to liking. Wrenching free from his grasp, Misaki kneed him in the crotch, the guy stumbling back.

''Ow, you little shit, I'll get you for this--'' Before the guy could say anything more, a familiar long leg hit him in the face, knocking him out. Saruhiko had come to his rescue, bringing Isana-san and his assistant with him. Concerned, Saruhiko ran up to his slightly scared boyfriend, wrapping his body in a hug, while the two other males dragged the unconscious guy away.

''Misaki, are you okay?'' Saruhiko whispered into the red hair he had missed. The trembling had stopped and Misaki lifted his head, only connect their lips once again. A bit taken aback, Saruhiko soon responded to the kiss, taking it slow, as he felt his partner trying to remember their lost passion. A short while after they broke apart, breathing a bit heavily.

''I'm sorry, Saru, for what I said, I--''

''No, you were right. I only cared for myself, and I didn't see the one thing I wanted more than getting back at my father. I hurt you, Misaki. Please forgive me.'' Misaki's answer was another kiss, this one longer and more forceful. In the midst of it, their hips started to slowly grind together, small moans escaping Misaki's voice box and getting swallowed by his partner mouth. They continued their erotic dance, until they needed air, but they didn't stop grinding. Misaki's legs were starting to shake, until Saruhiko lifted him up and carried him to the mirror wall, his small but muscular arms grasping the wooden bar, while he wrapped his legs around his partners waist. They grinded together again, the moans rising in volume. Saruhiko's moth strayed away from his partners, diving lower into his collarbone, leaving bites and marks, while his hips didn't relent.

Soon the barrier of clothes seemed to be too restricting, Saruhiko pulling down his partners pants down, as small fingers worked their way opening the buttons of his shirt. Once his chest was bared, short nails scraped against it, tugging at his nipples, a small and naughty tongue following the red trail. With a long moan, Saruhiko grasped Misaki's backside harder, pulling his cheeks apart and sliding a soft finger over the twitching hole in which he wanted nothing more to sink in, but restrained himself, because he knew that with proper preparing he would hurt his boyfriend. He lifted his hand up, sliding two fingers over the pink lips of Misaki, who opened his mouth, understanding his request. He sucked on the long digits, wetting them enough to be less painful, when they went inside of him.

After a little while, Saruhiko removed his fingers and trailed his hand down once again, before sticking the first finger in, being rewarded with a higher moan than usual. A moment later, he inserted the second one. He wiggled them around a bit until he seemed to struck a spot within Misaki, that made him yelp and pull at his hair.

''Hm, found it.''

''S-shut u-up! Get on with it!''

''With pleasure..''

After that, Misaki already braced himself on his hands, as Saruhiko pushed into him for the first time. With a strangled moan, Misaki tried hard not to buckle under his arms, gripping the pole harder, as if his life depended in it. Saruhiko stopped, waiting for his partner to get used to the stretch and waiting the 'go' signal. A short while after, Misaki slowly circled his hip, bringing the hard organ inside him deeper, the move seeming to bring out the beast that was put on a leash inside of Saruhiko. He gripped the small hips, pushing his smaller boyfriend up on the glass mirror, moving fast and hard, letting Misaki grip onto his hair, it being so hard, that he felt he would pull out a chunk of his hair.

''A-h, Saru..hiko! H,Harder!'' Misaki moaned, tightening his legs around his partner to pull him in deeper, making them both yell out in pleasure. Giving into his request, Saruhiko moved harder, his partners moans slowly turning into screams, as he wailed in his ear in ecstasy. Pounding harder, a small cracking sound could be heard, as he pushed the smaller body up against the mirror, due to it sliding down, Saruhiko's grip also loosening.

''Mi..saki,..I, can't last..any longer.'' He groaned into his partners ear, pushing as hard as his strength let him. Small hands tightened their grip on his hair, as the warm hole tightened around his shaft.

''M..e too....ah, Ah! I'm ..cumming!''

Misaki wailed into his partners ear, as blinding ecstasy took over his body and vision, his release splattering between their stomachs. As his hearing started to come back, he heard a low groan, before a searing warmth spilled into him, making his overstimulated body tremble. A moment later they had caught their breaths, Saruhiko letting Misaki stand on his own. As he helped his partner down, his eye caught a small crack in the mirror, which made him smirk.

''We cracked the mirror. I think it's a sure indicator that it was good?'' He asked his partners retreating back.

''There is still room for improvement. Why don't we practice some more?'' Finishing his bold statement, Misaki skipped towards the showers, as a dark grin placed itself on Saruhiko's lips, who followed him in a heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write a Dance AU. This chapter is so short it hurts, but I try. I really want to be able to write long and amazing stories, just like my favorite K Project writer SilverThunder. Their work is so great, and so in character, I strive to become like that author one day. But I still am thankful for all the amazing comments and kudos on my small scale works. This chapter was just a small intro, so I hope each chapter will grow in word quantity. Thank you!


End file.
